oh mi rey
by BrendaShizayaOrihara777
Summary: Aomine esta a punto de ser coronado pero hay un problema...no recibira la corona hasta que se haya casado adv. mpreg . Momoi y Riko hombres
1. Chapter 1

OH MI REY

**Advertencia: Mpreg, Riko y Momoi hombres**

**Parejas: AoKaga, Midotaka, Murahimu, Akafuri, Kikasa, Kiyohana, y a ver si surgen más**

Esta historia surgió durante una clase de biología muy aburrida, espero que les guste y disculpen las faltas de ortografía

Hace mucho tiempo en un antiguo reino cuyo nombre ya nadie recuerda, existió un príncipe de piel morena y hermosos ojos azules, su nombre era Amine Daiki a pesar de ser fuerte, valiente y varonil tenía un defecto…era un egoísta de primera. El único día que se vio al príncipe llorar fue cuando sus padres murieron. A pesar de eso nadie tuvo compasión de él, muchas personas lo odiaban por su carácter infantil y egoísta, a pesar de eso él era el único heredero al trono ye l pueblo debía aceptarlo.

-¡DAI~CHAN!- entro gritando un agitado chico de cabello rosa

-Satsuki no entres gritando.

-lo siento

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te vas a casar

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¿Qué?

-Que te vas a casar, mejor dicho quieren que te cases

-¿Qué dem…¡¿Por qué?!

-La gente del pueblo dice que no quieren un rey que solo se ame a si mismo sí que quieren que demuestres que puedes amar a otros…casándote

-¿y con quién demonios me voy a casar?

\- Estuve buscando opciones y creo que el mejor para ti seria el- Momoi le entrego un sobre- es un príncipe de otro reino pero creo que sería lo ideal para ti

Aomine abrió el sobre con recelo, dentro había algunos papeles con información y una foto de un chico con cabello rojo y puntas negras, un cuerpo bien formado y (lo que más llamo la atención de Aomine) unos ojos penetrantes, los ojos más hermosos que había visto, eran de un color rojo como la sangre y en ese momento lo supo, ese pelirrojo… tenía que ser suyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones: decidí que este es un mundo alterno donde solo existen hombres XD y… creo que solo eso. Si quieren saber cualquier cosa por favor déjenme un review :)

También disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sin más preámbulos que empiece el capitulo

-¿Cuál…cúal es el nombre de este chico?-fue lo primero que atino a decir el futuro rey impresionado por la foto

-Kagami Taiga-respondió sonriente y complacido el chico pelirosa

-así que Kagami…-

-sí, ¿es de tu agrado?- pregunto el chico solo para confirmar pues ya sabía la respuesta

-Sí, definitivamente debe ser mío

-Bien ahora lo que debemos hacer es…-el chico se vio interrumpido por que alguien entro precipitado y molesto a la habitación

-¡AOMINE!-Grito molesto el adivino de la corte del rey-¿me puedes decir…POR QUE MI LUCKY ITEM ESTA LLENO DE BARRO?!

El ojiazul lo miro como si nada-estaba aburrido así que lo tire a donde estaban los cerdos-

-…TU!-se vio interrumpido por las palabras del príncipe

-Midorima cásate

-…¿HA? ¿Y yo porque?-pregunto extrañado el ojiverde

-No quiero morir solo

-¿Y porque no le dices a Momoi?

-porque nadie lo quiere…auch!-el chico pelirosa le había propinado un golpe en la cabeza

-para que lo sepas…muchos me han pedido que este a su lado, al parecer a casi todo el mundo me encuentra atractivo-el chico dio un suspiro-pero no pienso casarme hasta que encuentre a la persona correcta

-que cursi eres- respondieron Aomine y Midorima al unísono

-Mo Dai~chan…por eso Kagami no te va a querer

-¿Kagami?-pregunto el chico de cabellos verdes

-Es mi futuro esposo-respondió Aomine

-…¿en serio existe el idiota que quiera casarse con eso?-le pregunto a Momoi mientras señalaba a Aomine

-¡OI…

-Todavía no se conocen-respondió con una sonrisa

-no importa, en cuanto me conozca sé que aceptara-respondió el ojiazul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Definitivamente te odiara- repuso el adivino

-¿y tú qué sabes?

-soy el adivino de tu reino…creo que es obvio lo que se

-Bien lamento interrumpir su charla pero por ahora…hay que pensar en una propuesta- dijo Momoi

-¿Propuesta?-pregunto confundido el de cabello azul

-tu…no leíste nada de lo que estaba escrito en el sobre ¿verdad?

-…no

-Kagami…es sobrino del rey Akashi

-¡¿AKASHI?!-pregunto el futuro rey mientras su rostro (y el de Midorima) se tornaba pálido

Bien por ahora lo dejare aquí XD

Espero que les guste la historia.

¿Review?


	3. Chapter 3

HOLI!

Vengo con el tercer cap. que se desarrolla en el reino de Akashi

Sin más que agregar, comencemos

-Mi señor, mi señor- entro gritando un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises

-¿Qué sucede Kazunari?-Dijo el rey de ojos bicolor

-Hanamiya~san me dijo que hay tres hombres de otro reino acercándose-dijo jadeando pues había llegado corriendo

-¿y a que vienen?

-…

-…

-…

-…

-etto…no le pregunte, corrí hacia acá después de la primera oración-dijo el chico mientras miraba al suelo

-¿Acaso solo vienes a hacerme perder mi tiempo?-dijo el rey mientras ponía una cara amenazante

-n-no señor, con su permiso voy a preguntar-y el chico salió corriendo otra vez

-tch… estos sirvientes cada día están más inútiles

-no deberías ser tan malo con ellos-dijo un chico castaño detrás de el

-¿acaso me estas criticando Kouki?-dijo mientras volteaba a mirarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-…yo-yo so-solo estaba dándole una opinión Akashi~sama-dijo el chico con voz temblorosa

El rey dio un suspiro y se acercó a aquel chico tembloroso-Kouki-tomo su mano y la beso-llámame Sei, te lo he dicho muchas veces, no me temas…no voy a lastimarte-se acercó más y puso su cabeza en el hombro del otro-yo seré cruel con todos pero a ti nunca podré hacerte daño, no puedo lastimar a la persona a quien amo-finalizo y después observo su cara con una sonrisa amable, Kouki estaba sonrojado a más no poder.

El momento se vio interrumpido ya que alguien llamo a la puerta

-Adelante-dijo el rey mientras se separaba un poco de su esposo pero aun sosteniendo su mano

-Akashi~sama-dijo un chico de cabello castaño mientras procedía a hacerle una reverencia

-¿Qué sucede Aido?-dijo el pelirrojo mientras procedía a sentarse en su trono soltando delicadamente la mano de su amado

-Un mensajero ha traído una carta del reino vecino

-Léelo-le ordeno y después vio a su esposo-…por favor

-como ordene-dijo el chico mientras abría el sobre

"Estimado Rey Akashi Seijirou: como ya sabrá los reyes de nuestro reino han fallecido lamentablemente, por ende su heredero Aomine Daiki será coronado futuramente, sin embargo el pueblo de nuestro reino exige que no se le corone hasta que se haya casado. Por medio de esta carta le hago la petición de que le conceda la mano de su sobrino Kagami Taiga.

Para discutir este asunto el mismo Aomine Daiki ira a visitarlo futuramente, espero que lo considere por favor

Atte.:

Momoi Satsuki"

Riko cerró la carta y se quedó de pie esperando las indicaciones de su rey.

-Así que con Taiga…interesante, ¿Qué sabemos sobre ese tal Daiki?

-Aomine Daiki. Tiene 18 años, mide 1.92, pesa 85kg, Nacio el 31 de agosto del año***, mucha gente lo cataloga como egocéntrico, egoísta y/o idiota. Es lo que sabemos

-Me pregunto… ¿Por qué pide específicamente a Taiga?- Dijo el tipo sonriendo sádicamente

-Etto…Sei me estas asustando

-No te preocupes Kouki solo estoy pensando que sería divertido burlarme del…en especial ya que mide 1.92

Tanto a Kouki como Riko les salió una gotita en la cabeza, todos en el reino sabían que el rey tenía un complejo de estatura y pobre de aquel que se atreviera a burlarse de él.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto con Aomine…

-¿Ya tienes todo listo para el viaje?-pregunto Aomine a Midorima

-no…te repito, no te voy a acompañar, lo hará Momoi-dijo con cara de pocos amigos

-Acompáñame

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no

-es una orden

-…te odio

_Esa noche Midorima había tenido un sueño. En dicho sueño se encotraba el tranquilo leyendo y de repente alguien se le acercaba, aquel chico le sonreía, Midorima simplemente lo ignoraba, el chico le decía algo pero este no lo escuchaba_

_-…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-…_

_-dilo otra vez, mas fuerte-dijo mientras se dignaba a voltear a verlo_

_-Te amo shin~chan-dijo el chico sonriendo aun más_

_En ese momento Midorima despertó,sentía la sangre subiendo a su cabeza. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?. Se levanto y se remojo la cara_

"_shin~chan"_

Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capitulo

¿review? Ustedes me ayudan a mejorar la historia

XD creo que ya es obvio con quien soño midorima

Me parecio divertido ponerle complejo de estatura a Akashi

Por cierto…¿quieren que escriba un capitulo donde les diga como se enamoro Akashi de Furihata?


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! He decidido que actualizare esto cada sábado o a más tardar el domingo. No se desesperen

Sin más preámbulos comencemos

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:::_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Por fin Aomine, Momoi y Midorima habían llegado al otro reino, después de viajar por 3 horas (el reino estaba relativamente muy cerca). Al llegar vieron a un muchacho muy alto de cabello morado.

-Are…han llegado personas-dijo el chico con aburrimiento-¿Quiénes son?

-Mi nombre es Aomine Daiki y vengo a hablar con el rey de aquí-contesto el moreno

-¿Akachin?, ah sí me dijo que alguien vendría-se movió para que pudieran pasar y les señalo una banca-siéntense ahí, Akachin dijo que enviaría a alguien por ustedes en unos minutos

-Gracias- dijo cortésmente el pelirosa mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-no hay de que-contesto el pelimorado también sonriendo

-creí que él nos guiaría-dijo el pelirosa suspirando

-es el guardián de la entrada Momoi, no puede quitarse de ahí-contesto Midorima mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

-Me pregunto cómo será la persona que vendrá, ¿puedes verlo Midorima?-pregunto el azul aburrido

-claro que puedo-se puso las manos en la cabeza y cerró los ojos para concentrarse

"_Shin~chan" escucho que alguien cantaba mientras le sonreía._

Midorima abrió los ojos de golpe mientras se sonrojaba

-¿Qué demo…-dijo sin completar la frase

-oí, ¿estás bien?-le preguntaba el ojiazul, mientras lo observaba

-s-si creo que me hiso daño el sol

-ya sabía yo que eras un estafador-dijo Aomine mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-es tu culpa por hacerme caminar bajo el sol-dijo el de lentes defendiéndose

-es tu culpa por ser tan débil-continuo el azul

-que es tu culpa dije

-cállate, respeta a tu rey

-con todo respeto, eres un imbécil-dijo el otro levantado l voz

-tu eres el que todo el día carga cosas extrañas

-con mis lucky ítems no te pesas rey de sexta

-por lo menos soy un rey

-aun no lo eres…-dijo Midorima con superioridad

-tu…

Ambos se quedaron callados ante unas risas que escucharon muy cerca, al voltear Midorima se quedó en shock. Era tal y como en su sueño, cabello negro, ojos grises, estatura promedio y con una hermosa sonrisa…

El chico se dio cuenta que lo miraba y se acercó a el

-Hola~-canturreo el chico mientras pasaba una mano por delante de su mirada, pero fue inútil pues el ojiverde no reaccionaba

"_te amo Shin~chan" escucho de nuevo en su mente,_ al recordar esto su corazón comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza y velocidad

-¿siempre se comporta así?-pregunto el extraño a los otros dos

-no, nunca lo había visto así-contesto el pelirosa con preocupación, busco con la mirada al moreno para ver que respondía este pero…-¿Dai~chan?...no lo hagas¡

Era muy tarde el peliazul había vaciado un balde de agua sobre el peliverde

-¡AOMINE!-grito el adivino molesto mientras encaraba al futuro rey

-bien, reacciono- dijo el azul burlándose

Midorima estaba a punto de pelearse con él otra vez pero de nuevo se detuvo cuando escucho al chico carcajearse.

-menos mal…-dijo serenándose un poco-ustedes son muy divertidos-les extendió la mano-Takao Kuzanari

-Momoi Satsuki-dijo el pelirosa sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano a modo de saludo

-Aomine Daiki-dijo el príncipe sin acercarse al otro

El chico miro atento al de cabello verde, el cual suspiro

-Midorima Shintaro-dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-Momoi~san, Aomine~san y…-lo pensó durante unos momentos, chasqueo los dedos y señalo al de ojos verdes-¡Shin~chan!

Midorima volvió a sonrojarse, mientras Aomine explotaba de risa y Momoi solo los observaba

-N-no me llames así-contesto el otro-cállate Aomine

-Bueno- los interrumpió Takao- nos hemos demorado mucho, hay que irnos o Akashi~sama se molestara

Los tres asintieron, ya habían hecho esperar mucho al rey y lo que menos querían era que se enfadase

Takao comenzó a caminar dirigiendo a los demás y susurro para si

-así que has llegado, shin~chan

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Bueno los dejare en suspenso hasta aquí

Reviews?


	5. extra 1(AkaFuri)

Bueno…muchos me dijeron que querían saber la historia de Akashi y Furihata así que aquí se las traigo…por lo menos la primera parte. Esto viene siendo un extra después seguiré la historia normal y/o pondré la segunda parte

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Hace mucho mucho tiempo en el reino rojo, vivió el rey más joven de aquel lugar, se había convertido en rey a la edad de 9 años solamente.

A pesar de su corta edad el chico era inteligente y supo dirigir el reino correctamente, sabia manipular a la gente para que le fuera útil y los eliminaba cuando le parecían innecesarios, también se encargaba de que su sobrino recibiera la mejor de las educaciones y los cuidados. Se deshacía de cualquiera que le molestara y siempre se aseguraba de no encariñarse con nadie.

"recuerda bien esto Seijiro, si confías demasiado en alguien…te apuñalara tarde o temprano" eran las palabras que su padre le había inculcado

Tiempo después, cuando el joven rey tenía la edad de 16 años un sirviente se encargó de prepararle una fiesta a la que asistieron muchas personas, la mayoría con la intención de ofrecerle a sus hijos en matrimonio.

-tío~-llego un pequeño de 12 años

-¿Qué pasa Taiga?-pregunto el otro

-¿podemos Himuro y yo pasear un rato por el jardín?-le pregunto- esta fiesta es muy aburrida

Akashi varias veces le había dicho a su sobrino que no fuera tan confiado, lo mismo que a él su padre, pero el chico simplemente no entendía.

-Está bien pueden ir, pero recuerda Taiga-dijo poniendo un dedo delante del otro

-¿no te confíes?-pregunto el chico, adivinando lo que su tío diría

El mayor asintió y le dedico una sonrisa, el chico salió del salón con otro casi de su edad pero de cabello negro y piel más blanca.

-Akashi~sama- se acercó un hombre

Akashi suspiro, debía ser otro idiota que no valoraba a su hijo y venía a servírselo en bandeja de plata con tal de obtener algo de el

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto cortésmente el rey, a pesar de todo debía siempre recordar sus modales

-tengo entendido que usted ya está en edad de casarse-dijo el hombre

-al parecer todos creen que es así-contesto el otro seriamente

-humildemente-hizo una seña con su mano y a esto llego un chico de más o menos la edad de Taiga tal vez incluso más pequeño, de cabello rubio-este es mi hijo Kise Ryota- procedió el hombre-le pido que lo considere-finalizo mientras el pequeño hacia una reverencia

Akashi le respondió con otra

-Lo siento pero yo no quiero casarme con un niño-dijo el pelirrojo

-mi señor, no tome decisiones tan apresuradamente-dijo el hombre-le aseguro que lo satisfacera

El rey estaba molesto, como podían simple y sencillamente ofrecérselos así de fácil, se froto la sien, realmente quería golpear a aquel tipo pero debía contenerse.

-Lo siento pero no soy un pedófilo-finalizo el de ojos bicolor y procedió a retirarse a otro lado

A lo lejos vio una multitud reunida, se acercó para divisar que estaba sucediendo ahí. Vio a un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos que sujetaba a un muchacho de cabello castaño por su camisa a punto de golpearlo mientras este intentaba zafarse y lo miraba con rabia, aquel chico era parte de su servidumbre

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-pregunto autoritario el monarca

-Este tonto me tiro una copa de vino encima-dijo el hombre visiblemente molesto dirigiéndose al rey-voy a golpearlo para que entienda con quien se mete-dijo esto a cerrando su puño con más fuerza y volviendo a observar al castaño

-si lo golpeas te expulsare de mi reino, a ti y a toda tu familia-el otro se congelo-suéltalo ya, el único que puede educar a los empleados de mi casa soy yo-dijo mientras lo veía amenazadoramente

Ya todos en el reino sabían que si te metías con Akashi un día, al siguiente nadie sabía tu paradero

El hombre, obviamente asustado, soltó al joven y se fue indignado.

-no permitan que una simple pelea los distraiga-dijo el pelirrojo a los demás a su alrededor-sigan disfrutando de la fiesta

…

Al día siguiente Akashi llamo al muchacho a su despacho. Este entro atemorizado y diviso al rey de pie observando hacia afuera de la ventana

-¿quería verme señor?-pregunto el joven

-sí, ¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?- dijo el monarca mientras le dirigía la mirada

-F-Furihata Kouki- respondió el otro con timidez y evitando verlo a los ojos

-Bien…Kouki, ¿vas a explicarme el incidente de ayer?-le pregunto el otro mientras se sentaba y le señalaba un asiento al otro

El chico dudo pero finalmente se acercó y tomo asiento, se quedó mirando al piso sin hablar

-¿y bien?

-l-lo siento-dijo el castaño

El pelirrojo levanto una ceja

-¿te parece que un "lo siento" bastara para librarte de los problemas?

-no pero es que no pude contenerme

-¿Por qué dices eso?

El chico suspiro

-Odio a los tipos como ese

El pelirrojo lo observo en silencio, no quería interrumpirlo

-El…estaba regañando a su hijo, lo llamaba inútil y bueno para nada mientras el chico solo contenía las lágrimas-continuo el chico con los puños apretados

-¿y…porque lo insultaba?

-dijo que era un chico inútil que ni siquiera podía hacer que el rey se fijara en él, ¿Qué clase de padre trata a su hijo así?-dijo el chico indignado-no pude contenerme y le lance la copa en su cara

-ya veo-el rey se levantó de nuevo y se acercó al otro, a este se le fue el enojo y cara se cambió por una de terror al ver al rey acercarse a el-puedes retirarte, continua con tu trabajo-dijo mientras le desordenaba el cabello

-¿no va a despedirme?

-no, hiciste bien…yo también odio a esos tipos pero para la próxima se mas discreto

El chico se sonrojo y sonrió

-Gracias Akashi~sama- dijo mientras se levantaba y salió

Akashi se sorprendió sin que el chico se diera cuenta…nadie en toda su vida (excepto Taiga), le había sonreído con tanta sinceridad.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_::_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Bien así termina el primer extra XD

¿El próximo cap. será la continuación del extra o un capitulo normal? Ustedes deciden

Reviews?

Por cierto…¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!


	6. extra 2(AkaFuri)

Bien aquí vengo con la segunda parte del extra

Espero que les guste y disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografía

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::::_:_:_:

Se encontraba en su trono distraído, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel chico. No sabía la razón de esto. Así que llamo a su adivino a su presencia

-Akashi~sama- el individuo hizo una reverencia. Su cara demostraba aburrimiento

-Makoto- el rey le indico, con su mano, que se levantara

-¿Qué sucede?, es extraño que usted solicite mi presencia- dijo el de cabellos negros

-hay un chico en la servidumbre que ha llamado mi atención, no puedo hacer que abandone mi mente -dijo seriamente- ¿puedes decirme la razón de esto?-pregunto mostrando su confusión

El chico lo miro y le sonrió con burla

-¿no sabes lo que te pasa a ti mismo?-dijo en tono sarcástico

Una sola mirada de advertencia de Akashi hizo que la sonrisa se borrara de su cara

-tch, todo indica que sientes algo especial por el-respondió mientras se frotaba el cuello

-¿especial?

-si, tal parece que el rey se enamoró de un sirviente-continuo con burla otra vez-supongo que es un cliché de los cuentos

-… ¿estás seguro?-dijo el rey entrecerrando los ojos

-absolutamente...conozco por lo menos 500 historias con la misma temática-dijo poniendo cara seria

-makoto- hablo con irritación el mayor

-es una broma-se quejó- sí, todo indica que "te robaron el corazón"-prosigo haciendo comillas en el aire

-¿y cómo me deshago de esta tontería?

-…

-…

-¿estás hablando encero?-pregunto el adivino con incredulidad- no es algo de lo que te puedas deshacer tan fácil

-…-el rey espero a que el otro continuara

-es más, me parece casi imposible que te puedas deshacer de esos sentimientos

-¿no se te ocurre ninguna forma?-pregunto mientras se frotaba la sien

-tal vez haya una, pero…puede terminar mal

-explícate

-si pasas mucho tiempo con el existe la posibilidad de que te aburras de el

-eso se escucha bien…-en su rostro comenzaba a haber tranquilidad

-pero-interrumpió- también existe la posibilidad de que te enamores más

El rey frunció la frente

-¿no hay otra forma?

-no

-¿Cuál es el porcentaje?

-seria…50% para ambos

-…lo hare

-¿seguro?

-por supuesto, después de todo…yo soy absoluto

**Unos minutos más tarde, en las afueras del castillo**

-Furihata~kun- un niño de ojos grises lo llamo

-¿Qué pasa Takao~kun?

-Akashi~sama te está buscando

-¿a mí?

-sí, ¿hiciste algo malo otra vez?

-n-no, creo que no

-¿seguro?

-…si-dijo después de pensarlo unos momentos

-Kouki

El nombrado dio un respingo, al voltear vio al rey mirándolo fijamente

-debo hablar contigo-pronuncio-…a solas-dijo observando al niño

El chico miro a Takao

-ve a jugar-le dijo con una sonrisa, el niño asintió y se fue-¿pasa algo malo?

-…demos un paseo-respondió el rey, no espero una respuesta y comenzó a caminar

Furihata lo siguió hasta que llegaron a la entrada de un laberinto que se encontraba en el patio del castillo, se decía que era tan enredadiso que solo el rey podía entrar sin perderse

-iré directo al punto-dijo el rey poniéndose de frente al muchacho ,el cual lo miro con atención-Furihata Kouki, estoy enamorado de ti y para solucionar este problema he decidido que a partir de ahora debes estar pegado a mi como una sombra-hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta

Furihata estaba en blanco, ¿Cómo era posible…el rey del…era una broma?

-de hoy en adelante serás mi consejero real-prosiguió el rey-eso es todo

El rey se marchó del lugar, Kouki reacciono unos minutos después

-¿consejero?-susurro, volteo a mirar el castillo-…debe ser una broma-dijo tratando de calmarse a sí mismo

-Furihata-el chico volteo y vio a otro pequeño pero este era pelirrojo, el pequeño se le acercaba corriendo

-Kagami-el chico pronuncio su nombre

-¿no has visto a Himuro por aquí?

-no, ¿se ha perdido?

-estábamos jugando a las escondidas y aun no lo encuentro

-ya veo, pero el objetivo del juego es que no te encuentren

-ya sé, pero Himuro es muy bueno

-bien… yo debo ir a hacer mi trabajo, te deseo suerte Kagami-dijo frotando el cabello del menor

Furihata se adentró a la biblioteca y abrió unas cajas que contenían los nuevos libros que el rey había ordenado. Comenzó a leer los títulos y uno por uno los fue colocando en el sitio que se les había designado. Termino su trabajo al anochecer. Se sentía satisfecho, todo quedo perfecto

-Akashi~sama se pondrá feliz al ver esto-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-no lo sé, pero es lo que espero-dijo volteando-…A-A-Akashi~sama-dijo contemplado al rey

El pelirrojo se rio

-no tienes que asustarte tanto Kouki-dijo acercándose a este

-n-no me asuste-respondió nervioso—s-solo me sorprendió

El mayor tomo un libro de un estante y se lo mostro al otro

-quería verlos

-ya veo, bien con su permiso…

-¿Quién dijo que te podías retirar?

Furihata se quedó congelado

-Te dije que debías estar pegado a mi como mi sombra

-…y-yo pensé que era una especie de broma

-no me gustan las bromas, soy 100% serio

-pero debe ser un error-dijo levantando el tono-eso de que está enamorado de mi-continuo bajando el volumen de su voz

-sí, estas en lo cierto, es un error…que me asegurare de corregir-dijo fríamente

-¿corregir?

-sí, cosas como amor y confianza, no las necesito

-¿de qué está hablando?

-me dijeron que si paso el suficiente tiempo contigo, terminare odiándote y eso es lo que deseo

Furihata no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no podía creer que alguien pudiera pensar de esa forma

-me niego-El rey lo miro con confusión-¿no necesita amor y confianza? ¿Qué clase de tonterías está diciendo?

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo el pelirrojo molesto

-todos necesitan a alguien a quien amar, todos necesitan a alguien en quien confiar, ¿Por qué dice que usted no?-dijo el más joven también molesto

-lo que yo necesite o no, no es de tu incumbencia-le lanzo una mirada de advertencia

-¿Qué le han hecho para que desprecie tanto esas cosas tan maravillosa?-con voz más tranquila

-cállate-grito el rey-tu… ¿Qué puedes saber tú?, tú no has pasado por lo que yo, tú no sabes nada, tu no entiendes nada

-entendería si me explicara-interrumpió el chico

El de ojos bicolor se rio amargamente

-bien, si tanto quieres saber-dijo-mis padres y mi hermano fueron asesinados

Furihata se quedó mudo

-¿tan rápido te has quedado callado?, déjame decirte más, fueron asesinados por personas a las cuales llamaban "amigos"

:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_::_:_::::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:::_:_:_:_:-:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Taran~

Bien los dejo con la tensión

Decidi subirlo antes porque mañana mi mami me obligara a ir con ella de compras DX

Reviews?


	7. extra 3(AkaFuri)

Hiii

Aquí les traigo la parte 3 y ultima de el extra

Tal vez contenga un poco de violencia pero será muy poco.

Nota: si se refieren a su "mamá" es a quien los dio a luz ya que, repito, es un universo de puros hombres

Sin más que agregar…comencemos!

:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_..-.-:_:_:_:_._:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_._:_:_:_:-.

-Fueron asesinados por personas a las que llamaban "amigos"

Esto tomo al castaño por sorpresa

-¿q-que fue lo que paso?-fue lo primero que pudo pronunciar

-no tengo porque contarte-dijo el rey volteando hacia la puerta

-espera-el castaño lo detuvo sujetando su brazo

Akashi lo miro con sorpresa.

-no puedes irte así, no huyas-dijo el joven levantando la voz

-¿huir dijiste?-esta vez lo miro amenazante-¿Quién te crees?

El rey tomo al chico, lo azoto contra la pared, Furihata sintió tanto dolor en su cuerpo que no pudo mantenerse de pie. Desde el suelo miro a Akashi y se sorprendió…

-¿esta…llorando?

Akashi se quedó en blanco, llevo sus manos a su cara y pudo sentir la humedad de sus ojos. Sentía un gran dolor en el pecho, le dolía haber lastimado al castaño ¿Cómo?, ¿por qué? ,¿El?,¿ el gran rey?,¿la persona más cruel conocida por toda la humanidad?,¿llorando?,¿por un chico insignificante?...¿por ese chico?

El más joven se levantó, aun adolorido, se acercó al rey

-n-no llore, por favor-dijo tratando de tranquilizar al pelirrojo

El bicolor lo miro de nuevo

-¿p-porque…porque tengo estos sentimientos?-dijo posando su mano en su pecho-¿Qué es esto?

El castaño estaba confundido, no sabía que contestarle pero al verlo tan triste lo abrazo, incoscientemente, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo trato de soltarse pero unos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieron

-A-Akashi~sama-dijo el chico con sorpresa

El rey no le respondió, la calidez de aquel muchacho era agradable, la única persona que lo había abrazado era su madre y eso tenía ya bastantes años. Ese chico era realmente especial, era puro, él no era falso, a el realmente le interesaba su tristeza, él se preocupaba por los demás.

-Lo siento Kouki

El chico se sintió confundido

-¿Por qué?

-yo realmente…no quería hacerte daño-dijo el rey mirándolo a los ojos con arrepentimiento

Furihata se sonrojo, nunca había visto al rey así. Siempre había escuchado que era un rey sin sentimientos, un rey al que nada le importaba. Que equivocados estaban todos

-Akashi~sama…

-Sei…-el castaño lo miro con confusión-Seijirou-dijo el rey señalándose a sí mismo- tu solo llámame Sei

-S-Sei…sama

El rey dio un suspiro

-bueno…supongo que con el tiempo te acostumbraras

-¿Por qué yo?

-no lo sé, pero me siento bien a tu lado-confeso

-¿me contaras lo que paso…con tus padres?

El rey suspiro nuevamente

-supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer-el rey tomo la mano del otro y lo jalo-pero no aquí, ven conmigo

Furihata se dejó guiar por el pelirrojo.

Llegaron a un lugar con unas enormes puertas. El pelirrojo procedió a abrir las puertas, el castaño entonces se dio cuenta que era la habitación del otro, este lo guio hasta su cama y lo tiro en ella.

-auch…-no le dio tiempo de decir más pues el rey se había recostado sobre su cuerpo, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro del menor.

-abrázame-ordeno

El chico obedeció, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro

-se siente bien-dijo el de ojos bicolor

Furihata sintió calidez, una calidez que creía inexistente sobre todo en aquel caprichoso rey.

-s-si no quieres decirme ahora, lo entenderé- dijo el joven con timidez

-te acobardas muy fácil Kouki-el mayor suspiro-es mejor que te lo cuente ya, no es una historia muy larga. Pero supongo que se siente mejor contar una desgracia cuando alguien te está abrazando.

Cuando era más joven yo tenía un hermano se llamaba **Tetsuya**, era un buen hombre, era mayor que yo. Mi padre al igual que yo tenía un hermano, él estaba celoso de su reinado, incontables veces trato de asesinar a su hermano sin que este se diera cuenta, al ver tan fallidos sus planes, decidió contratar a alguien para que lo aniquilara por él, esta persona se hiso de la amistad con mi padre_, mi padre confió en el; _el produjo un atentado contra mis padres, mi hermano y contra **mí. **Ese día mi padre me había enviado con un conocido suyo para conocer otro país, mi tío no lo sabía, el hombre que se hiso pasar por su amigo puso veneno en su comida, en un pastel. Mi idiota tío también comió de ese pastel.

Akashi comenzó a reírse de forma dolorosa

Era un gran idiota, como sea, mis padres y mi hermano murieron ese día, y el imbécil de mi tío con ellos. Yo tenía 9 años, no había otro heredero, me coronaron al día siguiente. Dirigí mi reino lo mejor que pude y me asegure de que el tipo que había ayudado a mi tío sufriera con mis torturas. Me encargue de que Taiga estuviera a salvo y de sus cuidada dos, al final fui reconocido como el rey más y frio cruel de todos los que hayan existido.

El de ojo bicolor se quedó callado

-eso suena muy triste-el castaño se abrazó fuertemente del otro-tú no eres frio, es que nadie ha sabido comprenderte-comenzó a acariciar su cabello

Akashi miro a Furihata a los ojos, poso su mano en la mejilla del otro

-estoy impresionado, jamás creí conocer a nadie como tú-dijo con suavidad

El chico se sonrojo, Akashi se acercó más al joven, Furihata no sabía qué hacer, su corazón latía muy fuertemente.

-S-Sei~sama y-yo

-shh-El rey puso su dedo en sus labios-no digas nada

Akashi le quito su dedo y poso su mano en el mentón del chico. Le dio un beso, apenas un toque en los labios, El de ojos bicolor no se sintió satisfecho con solo eso, se acercó nuevamente, esta vez lo beso con más pasión, mordisqueo sus labios. El otro suspiro y abrió más su boca. Akashi deslizo su lengua dentro de la cavidad del otro. Furihata sentía como era invadido, estaba nervioso pero no podía detener al otro, comenzó a jadear. El rey estaba disfrutando el sabor del otro pero sintió que algo lo empujaba. Se separó del otro un poco molesto. El chico estaba sonrojado y estaba recuperando el aire.

-p-perdón, n-no podía respirar-dijo el chico entre jadeos

El pelirrojo sonrió, se sintió aliviado, había creído que el otro lo estaba rechazando

-Kouki-paso su mano por el cabello del otro-te quiero

El chico sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho

-Sei…yo no, no sé qué es esto-toco su pecho-pero creo que también te quiero, tal vez

-no te preocupes, conforme nos vayamos conociendo me querrás más- comenzó a reírse- o tal vez termines odiándome-continuo el rey con una sonrisa

**4 años después**

Era un día tranquilo por la mañana, los pájaros cantaban. Y Akashi Seijiro despertó junto a un castaño. El pelirrojo sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente

-Buenos días Kouki

_:_:_:_:_:_:::_::_:_._:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_.

Bien bien aquí acaban los extras de AkaFuri ( a no ser que ustedes pidan más)

La próxima semana volveremos a la historia original

Por cierto hay algo que quieran que Akashi le pida a Aomine a cambio de Kagami?

Si es así díganmelo por favor, también si quieren hacer un comentario sobre algo

Ya saben envíen un review, son gratis!

Hasta la próxima XD


	8. Chapter 5

Bueno me la pase pensando mucho en que podría pedir Akashi, espero no defraudarlos con lo siguiente, pero es que él ya tiene casi todo. T-T. Con esto no se puede trabajar. :/

Bien sin más demora…

_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

El camino al castillo no fue muy largo, excepto para Midorima, todos iban haciendo preguntas a Takao.

-entonces, ¿Akashi ~san es tan cruel como cuentan?-pregunto el de ojos rojos

El pelinegro lo pensó

-pues, si alguien no le sirve o lo traiciona o simplemente no le agrada…lo desaparece y nunca más se sabe de el-dijo el chico sin darse cuenta que el rostro de todos se notaba más pálido- pero también puede llegar a ser amable y tierno…o eso es lo que dice Furihata~san

-¿Furihata~san?-pregunto el de cabellos azules

-sí, es el esposo de Akashi~sama- dijo con simpleza-pero él es agradable-comento después con una sonrisa

Llegaron al castillo y en la entrada se encontraron con un chico castaño

-Gracias por traerlos Takao

-No hay de que Riko~san

El otro asintió y se dirigió a los forasteros

-Akashi~sama los está esperando en el comedor, síganme por favor

Los 3 se disponían a seguirlo pero Midorima sintió que alguien sostuvo su brazo, al voltear contemplo al de ojos grises

-tu no

Aomine y Momoi lo vieron confundidos

-es una orden de Akashi~sama, ni hechiceros, ni brujos…ni adivinos

-¿Por qué?- el moreno fue el primero en protestar

-no lo sé, dijo algo como que no sería "divertido"-el de cabellos negros hiso las comillas en el aire

-él tiene razón, entonces Takao quédate con el-continuo el castaño-den un paseo o algo pero has que las ordenes se cumplan

El chico asunto y le dedico una sonrisa al más alto

-vamos Shin~chan

El de cabello verde miro al ojiazul con preocupación

-está bien Midorima~kun- se adelantó Momoi- ve con cuidado

El ojigris jalo al otro hacia la salida. El de cabellos verdes les hiso una señal de despedida a los otros.

-bien, por aquí-el castaño los guio

-¿Por qué dejaste que se llevaran a Midorima, Satsuki?-pregunto el moreno por lo bajo

-no te quejes, se razonable, si no lo hacíamos habría menos posibilidades de que acepte nuestro trato

El peliazul se sorprendió, no lo había pensado así

-pero no te preocupes, estará bien con Takao~kun

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto extrañado

-¿no te diste cuenta?

-…

-eres un idiota Dai~chan

-¿Qué ray…

-ejem-el más bajo los interrumpió-aquí es-prosiguió a abrir las puertas

Dentro se encontraban un par de jóvenes mayores que ellos, uno pelirrojo y el otro castaño, tenían sus manos juntas, el pelirrojo les sonrió

-Bienvenidos a mi reino-dijo poniéndose de pie- Yo soy Akashi Seijorou y este es mi esposo Kouki

-es un placer-dijo el otro sonriendo

El pelirosa le dio un golpe no muy bien disimulado al peliazul.

-¿Qué…

-Mi nombre es Momoi Satsuki soy el consejero real-dijo el de ojos rosas con una reverencia

-Yo soy Aomine Daiki-prosiguio imitando al otro

-de pie- ordeno el de ojos bicolor-siéntense con nosotros

Los dos asintieron. Aomine se sentó al lado de Akashi y Momoi al otro lado de él peliazul

-te puedes retirar Aido

El castaño más joven hiso otra reverencia, cerró las puertas y se marcho

-bueno vayamos directo al grano-dijo el pelirrojo-quieren llevarse a Taiga, ¿Por qué?-pregunto observado al de ojos azules

-le seré sincero-respondió el futuro rey-me enamore de Kagami a primera vista-dijo con total convicción

-ya veo-dijo el pelirrojo-todo indica que dices la verdad-continuo con seriedad

-entonces…

-llévatelo

Todos los presentes, excepto Akashi, se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿está seguro?-dijo el pelirosa

-pero solo por 3 meses

La sorpresa de todos se transformó en con función

-me explicare-dijo el rey-estoy seguro de que sientes algo por Taiga, pero aún no sabemos si el está interesado en ti-continuo-para mí es muy importante su decisión, si él se niega yo también lo hare.-se calló un momento para observar la reacciones de todos- te daré 3 meses para que intentes convencerlo, obviamente no voy a dejar que lo intimides ni lo amenaces…

-yo no…

-no me interrumpas-dijo lanzándole una mirada de advertencia- además de Taiga enviare a otras 2 personas contigo, personas de m confianza, ellos se encargaran de vigilarte, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-entonces, si él decide quedarse conmigo, ¿lo consentirás?

-en efecto

-entonces, supongo que está bien

-Dai~chan

-dije que está bien Satsuki

-veamos cómo te va-dijo el pelirrojo desafiante-Aido

Las puertas se abrieron

-¿si señor?

-llama a Taiga

-de inmediato-el castaño se retiro

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Bueno por causas de fuerza mayor esto fue lo más que pude escribir

Además quería dejarlos en suspenso

¿Cuál será la reacción de Kagami?¿quiénes lo acompañaran?¿me dejaran algún review?

Esto y más se resolverá en el próximo capitulo

(Inserte música de suspenso aquí)

XD espero que les haya gustado

Reviews?


	9. Chapter 6

Hola!

Le estuve dando muchas vueltas al asunto de Akashi siendo muy permisivo y…(inserte música de tension aquí) les tengo una sorpresa

Tambien lo subi un poco mas tarde que de costumbre (aunque normalmente lo subo antes) porque (redoble de tambores) fue mi cumpleaños XD. Ya me siento s vieja pero aun asi se los traje lo más pronto que pude.

Sin más que añadir comencemos.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:-.

_**Hace 7 años**_

_**-Hanamiya~san**_

_**-¿Qué quieres ahora?**_

_**-¿Cuándo lo voy a conocer?**_

_**-no te voy a decir eso**_

_**-eh~ ¿Por qué?**_

_**-nadie debe saber mucho de su futuro**_

_**-pero…¿Cómo sabre que es el?**_

_**-lo sabras, deja de molestarme quiero dormir**_

_**-pero…**_

_**-shin~chan**_

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-eso es lo único que te voy a decir, ahora cállate Takao**_

…

En el presente con Aomine y Momoi

-¿nee?, Dai~chan ¿Qué fue eso de "estoy enamorado de el"?

-¿Qué esperabas que dijera?,¿"solo me interesa hacerlo mio"?, no seas tonto obviamente Akashi me hubiera matado

-Aun asi, no puedo creer que accediera tan rápido

-tal vez fue por que mi actuación fue excelente, como se esperaba de mi

-si claro-dijo su amigo con sarcasmo

….

Akashi y Furihata

-¿realmente esta bien?, ¿lo de Kagami?

-no te preocupes Kouki, yo se lo que hago

-¿Qué estas tramando?-pregunto el castaño, conocía desde hace mucho al pelirrojo y sabia que algo se traía entre manos

-es obvio que a ti no podía engañarte-dijo el rey suspirando- este tipo, cree que me ha engañado, no sabe que yo soy absoluto-continuo, sonriendo-es más que obvio que no ama a Taiga pero supongo que este es un tipo de "oportunidad"

-¿oportunidad?-repitio el más joven confuso

-solo una vez Taiga a salido de este país, le haría bien conocer otro lugar

-ya veo-dijo con una sonrisa el chico-de verdad quieres a Kagami~kun

-por supuesto-dijo con seriedad- después de todo, es el hijo de Tetsuya

-¿solo es por eso?

Suspiro otra vez

-de verdad no existe la forma de engañarte

-soy tu esposo, no deberias intentarlo-continuo ampliando más su sonrisa

…..

Habian estado susurrando en "privado", ninguno había escuchado la conversación del otro, unos golpeteos sonaron en la puerta

-adelante-dijo el de ojos bicolor

La puerta se habrio y allí estaba, el otro pelirrojo, la razón por la cual habían viajado a ese lugar. En cuanto Aomine lo vio se le corto la respiración por un segundo, el chico era mucho más atractivo en persona.

-Taiga

El nombrado hiso una reverencia

-¿necesitas algo de mi?-cuestiono, en su cara se veía la confucion alver a los dos extraños

-a partir de hoy, partiras a un viaje en el reino vecino

-¿Por qué?-se veía aun más confundido

-me han pedido tu mano en matrimonio

Ahora el confuso era Aomine, ¿Cómo podía decírselo asi?

-¿y tu aceptaste?- se notaba el enojo en su voz

-no

-¿entonces?-de nuevo lo habían confundido

-este hombre a mi lado es Aomine Daiki-procedio a señalar al peliazul- es quien quiere casrse contigo

El ojirrojo lo vio con molestia

-pero tu decides si aceptas o no…

-no quiero

-Taiga-lo miro con seriedad

-¿no me interrumpas?

-exacto,hiras con el 3 meses, no me mires asi, puede que ahora no te agrade pero tan bien debemos darle una oportunidad

El chico no se veía confiado

-no te preocupes no iras solo

El chico se alivio

-¿Quién vendrá conmigo?

-Kazunari y…mmm

-¿Himuro?

-No, Atsushi se pondría molesto si lo envio a el-poso la mano en su barbilla-sera…Aido

-¿Riko?

-si

-tu, ¿quieres desacerte de mi?-pregunto con tristeza

-sabes que no es asi

-esta bien

-entonces prepara tus cosas, partirán en unas horas

El pelirrojo menor asintió y se retiro, Aomine se sentía culpable, el no quería hacer que el otro estuviera triste

-bien-el rey lo saco de sus pensamientos-llamere a Kazunari y a Riko, por ahora siéntanse libres de comer lo que quieran-chasqueo los dedos y entraron personas con manjares diversos

…

Midorima y Takao

El pelinegro caminaba alegremente en frente del otro

-oye

El chico no se detuvo

-Oye!-el peliverde lo llamaba pero el otro simplemente lo ignoraba-TAKAO

El nombrado se detuvo y volteo a verlo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa Shin~chan?

-tu-le dijo molesto-¿Cómo supiste que yo era adivino?

-lo "adivine"-dijo haciendo comillas en el aire-si no eras tu debía ser el de cabello rosa…yo quería que fueras tu-sonrio con inocencia

El ojiverde se sonrojo

-no digas tonterías- se acomodo los lentes-¿Por qué querrías que fuera yo?- volteo a otro lado tratando de aparentar que no le importaba

-por que quería estar contigo más tiempo-contesto el chico ruborizándose

El adivino se sorprendio, el chico se veía muy lindo, ¿se le acababan de declarar?, no, eso era imposible, recién se conocían.

-t-te dije que dejaras de decir tonterías

-no estoy diciendo tonterías, yo…

-Takao~kun-una voz los interrumpio

-kiyoshi~san

-el rey te llama

-entendido, gracias

-bien con permiso-le hiso una seña de despedida con la mano

-¿vas a ver a Hanamiya~san?-pregunto el chico evitando que el otro se fuera

-emm…si,¿se nota tanto?-dijo el otro avergonzado

-te sacara a patadas, igual que la ultima vez

-no importa-continuo sonriente

-¿eres masoquista?

-tal vez, buen me voy, deséame suerte-se marcho con esa gran sonrisa

-deberiamos irnos nosotros también-tomo la mano de peliverde-rapido, no hay que hacer que Akashi~sama nos espere

Antes de que el otro pudiera protestar,el ojigris había comenzado a correr

…..

Todo estaba preparado ya. Partieron entonces al reino del de ojos azules

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Reviews?


	10. Chapter 7

Hi,hi

El día de hoy vengo a comentarles que no habrá capitulo el sábado. Ya que me obligaran a convivir con personas (de mi familia) T-T, así que me voy a ir el viernes por la noche y lo más probable es que regrese hasta el domingo (en la noche también) y pues se siente feo dejarlos sin capitulo, por lo tanto tome la decisión de escribirlo hoy (ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer). XD los había asustado. Bien nos vemos después. Por ahora que empiece el show.

:_:_:_:_:_:-.-:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:-._:_

El camino había sido silencioso, ni siquiera Momoi que siempre estaba de buen humor se atrevía a decir una palabra. Todos podían sentir el aura de depresión que emanaba el pelirrojo, incluso Takao se vio afectado.

Al llegar al castillo Aomine le tendió la mano al chico para ayudarlo a bajar, este simplemente lo ignoro.

-espera- el de cabello azul le sujeto el brazo

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-grito Kagami-no me molestes-se veía enojado pero unas pequeñas lagrimas que luchaban por salir se mostraban en sus ojos

Aomine no supo que decir, se quedó atónito, ¿Por qué ese chico estaba tan molesto?. Una mano lo golpeo y le obligo a soltar al otro. El ojiazul volteo a ver al causante de esto con rencor.

-No puede tocarlo así como así-le dijo un castaño mirándolo desafiante-son ordenes de Akashi~sama, si vuelve a hacerlo, le romperé la muñeca

El moreno estaba enfadado, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarlo?, se dispuso a golpear al impertinente joven pero otra mano lo detuvo

-No debes hacer eso Dai~chan- le dijo el de ojos rosas- me disculpo por él, esto no volverá a ocurrir-se inclinó como gesto de disculpa- si me permiten, los guiare a sus habitaciones.

-espero que estén juntas-dijo el castaño- no quiero que intenten atacar a Kagami en medio de la noche

-No te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa el pelirosa- lo están

-¿he?, pero yo quería quedarme en el mismo cuarto que Shin~chan – se quejó el otro visitante

-c-cállate Bakao

Todos voltearon a vieron a Midorima, el cual estaba muy sonrojado, con una mirada acusadora.

-¿Qué?

-Midorima actúa muy rápido, ¿no crees Satsuki?

-No le conocía esas mañas

-nunca había visto a Takao así, ¿crees que ese tipo lo haya embrujado?

-Tal vez.

-YA CALLENSE-el ojiverde estaba más rojo que un tomate

-Está bien Takao~kun/Takao/Tú puedes quedarte en su cuarto-contestaron todos los demás presentes

-Yey!- festejo el ojigris

-¿Por qué a mí?-se quejó un adivino al que nadie le hacía caso

Ya dentro del castillo.

Momoi le mostro su habitación a Kagami y Riko (Midorima, Aomine y Takao se habían quedado a bajar el equipaje), abrió una puerta y los otros dos vieron que toda la decoración era con tonos rojizos.

-Esta es tuya Kagami~kun

-¿Cómo supieron que…-el chico comenzó su pregunta con evidente asombro

-le pregunte a Midorima-le respondió pelirosa sonriendo

-ese tipo es bueno

-lo sé, bien te dejaremos para que te instales

-ah…em, gracias

-no hay de que

Momoi cerró la puerta y miro a un castaño que no le quitaba los ojos de encima

-Tranquilo tu habitación esta justo aquí-señalo la puerta de al lado- deja de mirarme tan fijamente, podría enamorarme de ti- le guiño el ojo antes de abrir la puerta

El otro se sonrojo, no contesto nada. La habitación estaba decorada con tonos cafés, verdes, blancos y azules

-wow

-me alegra que te guste

-yo no dije eso-dijo con seriedad

-¿no te gusta?-pregunto el otro chico con tristeza

-tampoco dije eso-contesto a la defensiva, el otro seguía observándolo deprimido, el castaño dio un suspiro-tu ganas, me gusta

-¿en serio?-pregunto con alegría

-si

-menos mal, dejare que tú también te instales, iré a ayudar a traer las maletas-dijo a punto de salir

-espera…-lo sujeto de la camisa-g-gracias

El otro se sonrojo

-n-no hay de que

Se quedaron así unos instantes

-tu nombre es Riko Aido, ¿no?

-sí, ese es mi nombre, ¿y el tuyo?

-Momoi Satsuki

-¿Momoi?

-sí, esto…¿te puedo pedir algo?

-emm…¿sí?

-¿me puedes soltar?

Hasta ese momento el más bajo no se había dado cuenta que seguía sujetando al otro, cuando este lo menciono retiro sus manos de inmediato

-lo siento

-no te preocupes-dijo el otro con una de sus típicas sonrisas- iré a ayudar a Dai~chan o se enojara conmigo-se despidió y salió de ahí

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Hola(asoma la cabeza lentamente), sé que estuvo cortito pero prometo que el otro será más largo.

Voto que se quejen con mi madre por llevarme a lugares con personas y no me deja llevarme la compu T-T.

Nota: el aura de depresión es patrocinada por alguien que me pidió que no escribiera su nombre *cof*cof *Hannah*cof*cof*Vanessa*cof *cof

(Hannah salvaje aparece) –**si dices algo más te mato**

Pero no dije nada(gotita de sudor sale en su cabeza.)

(Hannah salvaje desaparece)

Ok sé que eso fue raro pero Hannah es un tipo de Vampiro/Ghoul/Súcubo/no sé qué, que da miedo, pero en el fondo es una buena persona

(Hannah reaparece)-**¿sigues hablando de mí?**

-emm…no

-**más te vale**(desaparece de nuevo)

Reviews?


	11. Chapter 8

Hola!

Estoy ,muy feliz tengo una semana de vacaciones

Se siente tan tranquilo XD, pero voy a extrañar a mis amigos . Bien ya no los aburriré.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

El pelirosa camino hacia donde estaban los otro, su mente no dejaba de pensar en aquel castaño que a pesar de ser rudo tan bien le parecía lindo.

-Satsuki-lo llamo un moreno

-¿Qué pasa Dai~chan?-pregunto sobresaltado

El otro lo vio confundido

-ya trajimos todas las maletas no es necesario que salgas-dijo-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿he?

-parece que te asuste

-ah, es solo que estaba pensando algunas cosas

-y-ya veo-se rasco la nuca-¿Cómo esta Kagami?-pregunto mirando hacia otro lado

-sigue deprimido-el mas bajo suspiro-no se que podemos hacer para animarlo

-¿crees que sea mi culpa?-pregunto mirando los ojos del otro

-si

El otro se tenso, esperaba no ser el responsable y que su amigo lo consolara

-pero no solo por ti, también es por Akashi

-¿por Akashi?

-si, al parecer piensa que el de cierta forma lo vendio o algo asi

-crei que Akashi solo era su tio

El de ojos rosas lo miro enojado

-¿en serio no lees nada de lo que te doy?

-¿en serio tienes que preguntar?

El pelirosa suspiro nuevamente

-el padre de Kagami fue asesinado, Akashi se hiso cargo de Él y ha estado bajo su cuidado desde muy pequeño, se podría decir que es como…su segundo padre

Aomine se sentía mal, se sentía culpable. Debía hablar con él, decirle algo…pero ¿qué?

Suspiro. Pensar no era su fuerte

-ire a jugar afuera-dijo y paso al lado de Momoi

-esp..Dai~chan!- grito en vano el chico

…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

El pelirrojo estaba recostado en su ahora cuarto, cuando alguien llamo a su cuarto

-¿Quién es?- pregunto sentándose

-Takao, ¿puedo entrar?

-pasa

Abrió la puerta y entro cargando 2 maletas enormes.

-Kagami~san

El pelirrojo iba a levantarse para ayudarlo pero escucho otra voz

-Bakao te dije que no podias con las dos

-moo, es que dijiste que en cuanto acabaramos podíamos ir a tu habitación-dijo bajo las maletas, cruzo los brazos e hiso un puchero

-c-callate, los otros pensaran mal-le contesto el otro sonrojado, traía otras dos maletas del mismo tamaño que las que traía el ojigris

El pelirrojo tosio

-Lo siento Kagami~san-dijo el más bajo de los tres

-Esta bien, gracias por traer mis maletas-dijo mirando a Takao, después su vista reparo en el otro- y a ti también

-No hay de que-dijo acomodando sus lentes

-eres algo uraño ¿no?

-no, Shin~chan solo es un tsundere

-no soy tsundere

-¿Shin~chan?

-si, ese es el nombre de este tipo tan alto

-Bakao, mi nombre es Midorima Shintarou

-Entonces Midorima, es un placer conocerte-dijo extendiendo su mano-no nos habían presentado formalmente

-Es un placer Kagami-dijo tomando su mano

-moo, a mi Shin~chan ni siquiera me miro cuando me presente-dijo el otro con un nuevo puchero en la cara

-eres muy molesto-dijo e peliverde soltando la mano del pelirrojo para luego acercarse al pelinegro y abrazarlo-¿contento?

-S-shin~chan- exclamo el otro sorprendido

El mayor se sonrojo y lo solto

-n-no creas que fue porque me agradas, f-fue para que te callaras-dijo en otro mirando hacia otro lado

Kagami se rio y los otros dos lo observaron

-Tienes razón Takao, es todo un Tsundere

-No lo soy, me retiro-hiso una reverencia y se fue

-esperame Shin~chan-dijo el ojigris corriendo tras él

El ojirrojo se quedo sonriendo, se notaba que había amor entre esos dos aunque uno no lo admitiera. Se acerco a una de sus maletas y al abrirla vio sus tenis, decidio ponérselos para estar más comodo, vio su habitación por centesima ves en el dia, era espaciosa, había una ventana que daba a un palco pero esta estaba cubierta por cortinas rojas asi que la primera vez que la vio no se dio cuenta. Decidio ir, para contemplar la vista.

Estaba contemplando el bosque que estaba detrás del castillo cuando escucho un sonido familiar, al voltear vio a un peliazul jugando básquet solo…se veía pensativo.

-oi!

El moreno se sorprendio al ver que el pelirrojo lo observaba

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿sabes jugar?

-no-respondio con sarcasmo-claro que se jugar,¿Por qué?

-¿quieres un 1 a 1?

El ojiazul no lo podía creer, ¿queria jugar con el?

-mejor no,nadie puede ganarme excepto yo

-¿tienes miedo?

-baja ahora mismo-dijo el moreno aceptando el desafio

El pelirrojo asintió sonriendo, desde que Himuro se había casado, tenia tiempo desde que había jugado con alguien, se sentía emocionado. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba el otro. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del sonrojo que le había provocado al otro con su sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Shin~chan esperame-dijo un pelinegro tomando del brazo a un peliverde

-dejame en paz-dijo soltándose

-moo,¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tsundere?

-¿por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente molesto?

-¿Por qué eres tan agresivo?

-¿Por qué eres tan tonto?

-¿Por qué eres tan guapo?

-¿Por qué eres tan lindo?

-…

-…

-…

-n-no quise decir eso, y-yo…¿a que te refieres con que soy guapo?

-a que me resultas atractivo y tu ¿a q-que te refieres con que soy lindo?

-a nada, ¿te resulto atractivo?

-si-dijo Takao sonrojándose

-¿acaso estas ciego?

-c-callate tu eres un cuatro ojos

-¿ha?, pero te gusto con todo y eso ¿no?

-si, me gusta todo de ti, en especial tus hermosos ojos

-mis ojos no son hermosos, los tuyo si que lo son-Midorima quiso solpearse asi mismo, ¿Por qué tenia que hablar sin pensar? El normalmente no lo hacia

-…

-…

El sonrojo de Takao se extendió por todo su rostro, si pudieran compararlo con un tomate o una manzana el seria el más rojo de los 3

-¿Qué voy a hacer Shin~chan?-pregunto cubriendose la cara

-¿d-de que estas hablando?-dijo mirando a otro lado

-creo que cada vez me gustas más

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Riko estaba sentado en su cuarto, ¿Por qué se había comportado asi con el pelirosa?, su única misión era proteger a Kagami del peliazul, pero acaso ¿ese pelirosa le coqueteaba a propósito con tal de distraerlo de su misión?, sí ese debía ser el caso, a partir de ese momento el castaño decidio que se tomaría su tarea más en serio.

Se levanto de su cama y decidio ir a ver al pelirrojo, tal vez habalr con el sobre cualquier cosa eliminaría de sus oensamientos al ojirosa.

Toco la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta

-¿Kagami?

Toco otra vez, se preocupo, ¿a caso le habían hecho algo sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta?, Akashi lo iba a matar

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:

Bien hasta aquí el capitulo,

He pensado y quiero preguntarles: ¿quieren un extra de MuraHimu?,¿otro AkaFuri?,¿quieren lemmon? (no se escribir muy bien el lemmon pero podría intentarlo)

No se preocupen más parejas saldrán y planeo escribir más cosas.

Reviews?


	12. extra 4(MuraHimu)

Hi!

Bien hoy estoy muy aburrida ya que nadie en mi casa quiere salir a hacer nada, está lloviendo , me gusta que llueva pero no me gusta que mis papis pongan eso como pretexto para no salir.

En fin a causa de mi aburrimiento y de que estoy escuchando metal sinfónico y de que no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Aquí les traigo un extra

_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_::_:

Himuro estaba jugando a las escondidas con Kagami, quería asegurarse de que no lo encontrara, así que se ocultó en el laberinto que estaba en el castillo, pasaron segundos, minutos hasta que se convirtieron en horas, decidió salir de su escondite y comenzó a buscar la salida. Poco a poco comenzó a asustarse, no podía encontrar la salida, estaba seguro de no haberse adentrado mucho, ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Qué haría ahora?. El pequeño comenzó a llorar.

-¿Kagami?, ¿Alex?, ¿Dónde están?, sáquenme de aquí, Quién sea, por favor- sollozo, gimió, grito, pero nadie venia en su ayuda

Lloro hasta que se cansó y sin quererlo se terminó durmiéndose en el piso.

.

.

.

-¿ara?, hay alguien durmiendo aquí-El pelinegro escucho una voz

Al abrir los ojos vio a alguien alto pero por su rostro parecía de su edad.

-h-hola-lo saludo

-Hola~- contesto como si estuviera cantando

-etto…-el pequeño no sabía cómo proseguir, decidió presentarse-me llamo Himuro Tatsuya y ¿tu?

-Murasakibara Atsushi-dijo el otro con simpleza- no deberías dormir aquí Muro~chin, el piso es muy frio, te puedes refriar

-¿Muro~chin?-pregunto el más bajo con confusión

-sí, suena lindo-dijo sonriendo

El más pequeño se sorprendió, este tipo, aunque era alto, era muy infantil

-bueno, ser mejor salir de aquí-dijo tendiéndole la mano al otro -Kagami~chin te está buscando

El ojigris asintió, le dio la mano y se apoyó en el para levantarse

-¿tú puedes sacarme de aquí?-pregunto tímidamente

-si-respondió-es muy fácil, no entiendo como la gente se pierde aquí

El pelinegro se sorprendió, ¿fácil?, él llevaba horas y no había podido. El pelimorado no había soltado su mano, lo guio a través de varias partes

-ya llegamos-dijo deteniéndose

El ojilila sorprendía a Himuro cada vez más, ¿tan rápido? El más alto se apartó y dejo que el otro pudiera ver. Efectivamente estaban fuera del laberinto, y ahí estaba Kagami, su rostro se había aliviado en cuanto lo había visto.

-Tatsuya-el pelirrojo corrió a abrazarlo-menos mal, creí que habías desaparecido

-Tranquilo Taiga, estoy bien-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

-Bien hecho Atsushi-era la voz del rey-aunque en serio no crei que pudieras regresar, crei que tendría que entrar por ti tambien

-no soy tan tonto-dijo con simpleza-fue muy facil encontrarlo

-como sea, entremos al castillo-dijo el de ojosbicolor-Tatsuya,puedes quedarte esta noche, yo le informare a Alex

-¿ah?, bien, gracias Akashi~sama

El rey asintió y se dirigio al castillo,seguido de Murasakibara y los otros dos.

-Taiga, ¿Quién es el?-pregunto en un susurro el ojigris

-es un nuevo sirviente, mi tio lo trajo de otro reino-respondio Kagami-al parecer su padre tenia una gran deuda y como no podía pagar, lo envio para que trabajara aquí en su nombre.

Himuro se sintió triste, el muchacho que lo había salvado tendría que trabajar tan joven y, peor aun, trabajaría para Akashi. Desde ese momento Himuro decidio que se haría amigo de aquel gigante.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Bueno XD les traje un pequeño extra, espero que les guste, después escribiré más sobre estos 2.

Tambien les traigo spoiler :3, saldrá un rubio en el próximo capitulo (no en el extra, sino en la historia original). ¿saben quien es?

Cualquier comentario o duda será bien recibido

Reviews?


	13. Chapter 9

Hola, hola!

He venido hoy con el siguiente cap XD

Espero que les guste

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

-¡Akashi me va a matar!-se escuchó que alguien grito

Un chico pelirosa escucho y preocupado fue a ver, encontró al castaño dentro del cuarto del pelirrojo, el chico se veía alterado

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundido

-¿Dónde está?-estaba muy alterado

-¿Quién?

-Kagami, ¿Dónde está Kagami?-se veía asustado

-…no lo se

-ustedes, ¿Qué le hicieron?

-cálmate Riko

-¿calmarme?, ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?, Akashi dijo que si le pasaba el más mínimo rasguño, yo lo iba a pagar

-no debes alterarte tanto-Momoi trataba de tranquilizarlo-de seguro está bien

-si, pero ¿y si no lo está?-parecía que iba a llorar-¿si no lo está, Qué hare?

-te quedaras aquí, conmigo-el ojirosa hablo sin pensar- no dejare que nadie te haga daño

El castaño se sonrojo, al igual que el pelirosa, al escuchar esas palabras. De pronto los dos estaban incomodos, no sabían que decir después de eso.

Escucharon un sonido, ambos se acercaron a la ventana

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-no sabía que te gustaba el básquet-comento el pelirrojo, una vez estando en la cancha

-lo mismo digo-contesto el otro sonriendo

-¿desde cuando juegas?

-desde pequeño, había un tipo que venía mucho por aquí, solía jugar con él a diario, pero vive algo lejos así que es raro verlo-dijo con nostalgia-está bien que sea así, a veces puede llegar a ser molesto.

-ya veo

-¿y tú?

-también desde pequeño, jugaba con un amigo, lo seguía haciendo pero se casó y…pues es complicado, su esposo es algo celoso-dijo un poco deprimido-así que ya no tengo a nadie

-me tienes a mí-dijo el peliazul, el pelirrojo se sorprendió-si quieres jugar, puedes llamarme, no importa si estoy ocupado o algo, iré

-¿seguro?

-lo hare

El menor sonrió

-juguemos

-si- el moreno correspondió su sonrisa- pero no te arrepientas si pierdes

-no lo hare, y no voy a perder

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-creo que cada vez me gustas más-el ojigris se cubrió la cara

-Bakao, no te sonrojes

-cállate, es tu culpa

-no lo es

-sí, todo es tu culpa

-no, es tuya, para empezar ni siquiera sé porque te gusto

-yo…te he esperado por mucho tiempo-quito sus manos-porque mi destino es estar junto a ti, porque solo junto a ti seré feliz

El peliverde se sonrojo

-¿Qué clase de idiota te dijo esas cursilerías?

-no son cursilerías

-claro que sí, continua diciendo eso y me dará diabetes

-moo, Shin~chan estoy hablando en serio

-yo también, pero no cambies el tema, ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Hanamiya~san

….

_**Era una noche de verano, el pequeño Takao no podía dormir, Furihata le había contado un cuento donde el un par de enamorados tenían muchas dificultades pero a pesar de eso, al final lograron terminar juntos y felices. Se levantó de su cama y fue a ver al adivino del reino.**_

_**-Hanamiya~san, Hanamiya~san-toco la puerta**_

_**-Takao, son las 3 de la mañana, ¿Qué quieres ahora?-pregunto el adivino abriendo la puerta**_

_**-¿Cuándo lo voy a conocer?**_

_**-¿a quién?**_

_**-a la persona que voy a amar, con quien me voy a casar-pregunto un pequeño con ojos llenos de ilusión**_

_**-no te voy a decir eso-contesto Makoto**_

_**-eh~ ¿Por qué?**_

_**-nadie debe saber mucho de su futuro**_

_**-pero… ¿Cómo sabré que es él?**_

_**-lo sabrás, deja de molestarme quiero dormir**_

_**-pero…**_

_**-shin~chan**_

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-eso es lo único que te voy a decir, ahora cállate Takao**_

_**-¿Shin~chan?-pregunto confundido**_

_**-así lo llamaras**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

_**-porque eso le molestara y a ti te hará gracia**_

_**-¿será un amargado como tú?**_

_**-si…espera ¿Cómo que amargado?**_

_**-sí, ¿Cómo será?, ¿Cuándo lo conoceré?**_

_**-ya te dije mucho-dijo volviéndose a recostar**_

_**-moo, Hanamiya~san-el pequeño empezó a moverlo**_

_**-argh…déjame dormir**_

_**-no, contéstame**_

_**-¿si te digo una última cosa te iras?-pregunto el otro levantándose**_

_**-ok, pero que sea algo útil**_

_**-sus ojos y su cabello serán color verde**_

_**-¿verde?**_

_**-sí, y cuando llegue estará acompañado de 2 personas**_

_**-¿será lindo?**_

_**-supongo que tú lo consideraras así, ahora largo**_

_**-espera Hanamiya~san**_

_**-¿ahora qué?**_

_**-¿seré feliz con él?**_

_**-sí, ¿es todo?**_

_**-sip, gracias Hanamiya~san-el pequeño se fue corriendo con emoción**_

…

-eso fue hace 7 años-prosiguió el pelinegro-desde entonces te he esperado

-¿por tanto tiempo?

-si

-¿eres idiota?

-¿he?

-¿Cómo pudiste confiar en un adivino nada más?, el tipo pudo haberte estafado

-no lo hiso

-pero muchos adivinos suelen ser estafadores buenos para nada

-Shin~chan, ¿Qué acaso tú no eres un adivino?

-lo soy

-¿eres un estafador bueno para nada?

-no

-entonces Hanamiya~san tampoco lo es, además Akashi~sama le tiene mucha confianza

-¿Akashi?

-sip, Hanamiya~san siempre le ha advertido sobre los planes de traición de otros, guerras, conspiraciones, gracias a el Akashi~sama ha salido victorioso, pero aun sin él Akashi~sama se habría dado cuenta, es muy inteligente

-Takao, ¿Por qué sigues cambiando el tema?

-¿tema?

-sí, la pregunta inicial, ¿Por qué te gusto?

-porque eres lindo, inteligente, gracioso y un tsundere

-¿solo por eso?

-no, pero son tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo y aun así tú las sigues incrementando

-¿sabes que podrías no gustarme?

-pero te gusto, ¿no?

-¿he?

-sé que te gusto pero como eres un tsundere

-B-Bakao, no soy tsundere

-lo eres, por cierto, ¿Cuándo vas a llevarme a tu cuarto?, ya está obscureciendo

El más alto suspiro, era imposible tener una discusión normal con este tipo

-está bien vamos

….

Aomine y Kagami llevaban un rato jugando, ambos se estaban cansando, el peliazul era un maestro en el juego, no había nadie que le pudiera ganar, sin embargo el pelirrojo le estaba dando mucha batalla. Hasta el momento ninguno había encestado

-Eres bueno Kagami

-lo mismo digo

Ambos estaban jadeando

-¿te parece si lo dejamos en empate?-pregunto el ojicarmín

-¿Qué acaso ya te cansaste?

-claro que no, estaba pensando que tú te habías cansado, solo estoy siendo considerado

-claro, está bien, entonces es empate

El pelirrojo se dejó caer en el piso, el moreno se le acerco y se recostó a su lado, Kagami se recostó sobre su lado izquierdo y Aomine en el derecho, observándose

-¿sabes?, esta es la primera vez que empato con alguien-dijo acercándosele más

-eres la primera persona que me hace sentir así de emocionado-dijo con una sonrisa

El peliazul poso su mano en el pecho del ojirrojo

-¿q-que…

Tomo la mano del menor y la coloco en su pecho

-están al mismo ritmo

El pelirrojo se sonrojo, Aomine puso su mano en la mejilla del otro

-estas tan rojo como tu cabello

-c-cállate-Kagami trato de usar la mano que tenía libre para ocultar su sonrojo pero el peliazul lo sujeto antes

-no te escondas-susurro-me gusta cómo te ves

El sonrojo de Kagami se extendió por todo su rostro

-A-Aomine-dijo con nerviosismo-n-no digas cosas vergonzosas

-no es vergonzoso, estoy diciendo la verdad

El moreno se acercaba cada vez más al otro

-Di mi nombre otra vez-dijo con sus labios muy cerca de los del otro, ambos podían sentir sus alientos muy cerca

-Aomine-dijo el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos

-Kagami-contesto acercándose más

….

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos

-tu idiota, ¿Qué planeabas hacerle a Kagami?-Riko estaba zarandeando al moreno

-Cálmate, se desmayó del golpe-un pelirosa trataba de calmar al más bajo

-cállate, este tonto quería besarlo-dijo molesto

-pero solo era un beso, no es para tanto

-¿Qué no es para tanto?, Kagami nunca ha besado a nadie y no voy a dejar que un tipo cualquiera lo haga

-suéltalo ya, lo vas a matar

-eso es lo que estoy intentado hacer

-Cálmate Riko

El pelirrojo tosió

-basta Riko

-pero…

-Gracias por detenerlo, no es necesario que lo mates

-está bien-dijo malhumorado entregándole el cuerpo al pelirosa-pero no quiero que esto se repita

-yo tampoco-el ojicarmín se levantó-voy a mi cuarto

Sin decir más se fue. En cuanto llego se encerró

-¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer?-se preguntó a sí mismo-¿yo…iba a dejar que me besara?, ¿Por qué?

La mente del príncipe estaba confusa

-¿Cómo lo veré a la cara ahora?

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:::_:::_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_.

(Inserte música de suspenso aquí)

XD esto está lleno de tensión, ese Riko es un loquillo, ¿Qué pasara con Kagami?,¿Despertara Aomine pronto después de los golpes que recibió?.

Reviews?

Por cierto, quieren que continúe el extra de MuraHimu, quieren más AkaFuri o le gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa entre Kiyoshi y Hanamiya?

Todas las propuestas son aceptables

Eso es todo por ahora y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

(nota: disculpen las faltas de ortografía)


	14. extra 5(Hanamiya)

Hola…otra vez

Estoy muy aburrida y mi papi se enojó conmigo así que me mando a mi cuarto …no sabe que tengo la laptop aquí XD. Y como no tengo nada que hacer. Les traigo un extra (creo que escribiré uno cada que no tenga nada que hacer).

Nota 1: en el cap anterior olvide dar los agradecimientos a GYMP ella me sirvió de inspiración para la afición de Takao por cambiar de tema constantemente XD.

Nota 2: _"pensamientos"_

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:-:_:_:_:_:_:_:

-que aburrido-se quejo el pelinegro en su cuarto-no hay nada que hacer

Desde que todos le tenían miedo a Akashi, ya no había complots, desde que el rey se había casado, ya no había forma de molestarlo (sin que este quisiera matarte), todo era muy aburrido. Y para el colmo del aburrido adivino, ese día hacía un calor del demonio.

-Maldito sol

Se hartó, opto por dar un paseo pero… ¿a dónde iría? Estaba decidido…se buscaría un pasatiempo.

Salió de su cuarto

-Hanamiya~san- se escuchó que lo llamaban

"_genial"_ pensó con amargura

-¿Qué?

-¿va a salir?

-si

-¿A dónde va?

-por ahí

-¿Qué va a hacer?

-nada

-¿entonces por qué sale?

-porque quiero

-¿Por qué quiere salir?

-¡PORQUE ESTOY ABURRIDO!-grito molesto

-Makoto

"_doblemente genial"_

-no tienes que gritarle a Kazunari-dijo Akashi acercándosele

-lo siento-se dirigió a Takao

-No te preocupes Hanamiya~san-dijo el más bajo-sé que soy molesto

-solo cuando no dejas de preguntar

-entonces, ¿saldrás Makoto?-pregunto el rey que ya estaba a su lado

-si

-ya veo, está bien, ve a donde quieras-dijo tranquilamente, comenzó caminar nuevamente pero solo dio dos pasos y se detuvo nuevamente-si le vuelves a gritar a Takao, te arrepentirás-dijo con una mirada amenazadora

-como ordene-contesto el adivino sin mostrar el miedo que tenia

El pelirrojo asintió y siguió su camino

-yo también me voy-le dijo al ojigris

-está bien-contesto-siento haberte molestado

El mayor no contesto, se fue de largo.

Paseo por la ciudad, admirando los paisajes, se fue por la sombra, realmente odiaba el sol, pero a veces era bueno, con tanto calor no había mucha gente afuera, le encantaba la paz, las calles estaban desiertas.

Camino y camino y camino…

De pronto vio algo en el piso, ¿Qué era?, su curiosidad lo venció y se acercó; era un chico, tenía una manta blanca cubriéndolo, estaba inconsciente.

-oye-el pelinegro lo movió suavemente pero el chico no contesto-oye-intento otra vez

Era inútil, el muchacho no respondía.

"_¿debería ayudarlo?"_

-nmh…-el chico se quejo

"_debería revisarlo primero"_

Hanamiya se concentró en su futuro

….

_**-Hanamiya-dijo sonriendo-eres lindo**_

_**-cállate-dijo sonrojado**_

_**-nop-sonrio**_

_**-que molesto-contesto**_

…

"_¿Qué fue eso?"_

El adivino estaba confundido. Ese chico sería más o igual de problemático que Takao.

"_Mejor lo ignoro"_

-nmh…-se volvió a quejar el chico aun inconsiente

El pelinegro suspiro

-yo y mi estúpida moral-se dijo asi mismo

Tomo el brazo del otro, se lo puso en el hombro y su otra mano en la cintura. Intento cargarlo

-esta pesado-se quejo

Lo llevo al castillo a rastras.

No sabia lo que pasaría después

_:_:_:_:_:-._:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Mi mami me dijo que escombrara mi cuarto pero le dije que estaba haciendo la tarea XD.

Me creyo. T-T no quiero arreglar mi cuarto

Tal vez al rato escriba otro extra.


	15. Chapter 10

Hola!

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi maestro de mate "Alejandro" porque lo escribí en su clase XD (estaba aburrida).

Y lo subo ahora porque mi prima se casa mañana y el lugar está muy lejos y soy dama de honor DX. Entonces no voy a estar hasta el lunes.

Sin aburrirlos más con mi vida…empieza el cap.

_:_:_:_:_:::_:_::_:_::_::_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en su cuarto… ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, no lo recordaba. Trato de concentrarse pero lo había olvidado. Lo último que vio en su memoria era la cara de Kagami sonrojado y el acercándose para besarlo, y luego…¿luego qué?

Se sentó en su cama, sintió una punzada en su nuca, le dolía horrores.

-Dai~chan-el moreno vio a su amigo entrando a su cuarto con una jarra de agua-que bueno que despertaste

-Satsuki-dijo con pereza-¿sabes porque me duele la cabeza?-pregunto confundido

-pues…-dijo volteando a otro lado-Riko te golpeo

-¿Qué?-pregunto ahora molesto

-él pensó que te estabas aprovechando de Kagami… y pues… no quería que lo hicieras-continuo tratando de tranquilizar al peliazul- después de todo su trabajo es asegurarse de que nada malo le pase

-pero no era nada malo-se quejó el futuro rey

-¿no lo estabas obligando?

-claro que no, ¿por quién me tomas?-pregunto ofendido

-entonces, ¿por qué le dio las gracias a Riko por detenerte?

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua helada, ¿le había agradecido?, ¿acaso él no quería?, entonces, ¿por qué no lo detuvo?

-¿estás bien Dai~chan?-pregunto preocupado

-sí, yo tengo que hablar con Kagami-respondió levantándose de la cama

El ojicarmín debía contestar sus dudas

-¿Qué? , espera…Dai~chan-el pelirosa lo sujeto del brazo

-¿Por qué?

-tienes que prometer que no harás nada tonto-le advirtió

-no lo hare-respondió-ahora suéltame-dijo zafándose del agarre

….

El pelirrojo estaba despierto en su cuarto, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, muchas cosas daban vueltas en su cabeza. Escucho unos golpes

-¿Quién es?-pregunto recostado en su cama

-Soy yo-le respondió una voz que no esperaba escuchar tan temprano

El chico se sobresaltó y se sentó de golpe. El ojiazul abrió la puerta, entro y después la cerro tras de sí.

-Buenos días Kagami-saludo conteniendo sus emociones

-Buenos días-contesto el otro sin percatarse de nada

El moreno se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado

-Kagami

-¿sí?-pregunto confundido

-ayer…

El menor se sonrojo. Quería evitar esa conversación el mayor tiempo posible.

-no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca-se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo-si lo intentas podría irte peor-continuo

En todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí Kagami había evitado mirarlo a los ojos

-¿por qué?-pregunto-¿hice algo mal?-continuo confuso, no recordaba nada que pudiera haber hecho enojar al otro

-porque no puedes besar a alguien a quien acabas de conocer-contesto el otro

-¿por qué no?-pregunto Aomine

-porque está mal-contesto

-¿y si la persona a la que voy a besar me gusta?

El sonrojo en el chico aumento

-pues… está mal si no te corresponde

-¿estuvo mal contigo?-pregunto tomándolo del mentón para que lo viera

-pues…-trato desviar la mirada

-mírame-ordeno-¿estuvo mal?-pregunto mientras lo miraba con intensidad

El pelirrojo no sabía que decir, estaba a la merced del otro. Estaba a punto de cerrar el espacio entre ellos con un beso pero…

"_**-no debes dejar que te engañen Taiga"**_

El menor reacciono empujando al peliazul

-sí, definitivamente estuvo mal, no lo intentes de nuevo-le dijo agresivamente

-¿Por qué me tratas así?, creí que ya éramos amigos-le contesto molesto

-yo jamás podría ser amigo de alguien como tú-le dijo

-¿ha?, ¿te crees tanto?

-tu eres el que se cree mucho

-a ver cálmense ya-los interrumpió una voz que el pelirrojo no había escuchado nunca-Aominecchi no debes ser grosero, te lo he dicho muchas veces-dijo un chico rubio regañando al peliazul

-Kise, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto mirando al recién llegado

-moo, Aominecchi, ¿acaso no puedo venir a visitarte solo por que quiera hacerlo?-pregunto haciendo un puchero cruzándose de brazos

-no, siempre que vienes es para quejarte de Yukio o para ir de compras con Satsuki o para molestarme con que quieres jugar-dijo poniendo sus dedos en su sien-¿para cual viniste?

El interrogado jugo con sus dedos

-por las 3

Kagami tosió

-ah, lo siento no me he presentado-dijo el nuevo mirando al ojicarmín-mi nombre es Kise Ryota-dijo extendiéndole la mano-es un placer conocerte

-Kagami Taiga-contesto dándole un apretón de manos-también me alegra conocerte

-¿Kagami?, ¿el sobrino de Akashi?

-¿he?, ¿sí?-contesto confundido

-vaya, así que eres tu-dijo sonriendo-no lo hubiera imaginado, la verdad es que no se parecen

-no, mi tío dice que me parezco más a mi papá, ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

-porque yo estuve a punto de ser tu otro tío-contesto

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los otros 2 atónitos

-si pero es una historia muy aburrida que no vale la pena contar, además no quiero hablar de eso ahora, si quieres te lo cuento en otra ocasión-dijo dirigiéndose al pelirrojo

-espera, ¿Por qué solo a él?-pregunto el ojiazul

-porque es su tío

-pero yo también quiero saber

-tu no seas metiche

-mira quien habla

-yo no soy metiche, es solo que me gusta estar bien informado

-si claro

El pelirrojo los veía discutir, se veía que se llevaban bien, por un momento recordó a Himuro, aunque no se parecieran en nada, Himuro fue su primer y mejor amigo. Sonrió con nostalgia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Kise

-ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué esta aquí Kagamicchi?-pregunto el rubio

-¿Kagamicchi?-pregunto el de ojos rojos

-Kise le pone cchi a todas las personas que le agradan-explico Aomine

-sí, entonces, ¿Por qué?

-pues…-el pelirrojo no sabía que decir, ¿Qué era el candidato a casarse con Aomine?, ¿Cómo iba a explicar eso?

-me voy a casar con el-respondió el moreno

Kagami se sonrojo

-c-claro que no-dijo-mi tío me envió aquí por 3 meses

-ah, ya veo-toco el hombro del ojicarmín- pobre de ti

-Cállate Kise

-qué bueno que vine-saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo-si te causa algún problema llámame, le debo un favor a Akashi, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el

-ah, gracias

-bien-el chico se acercó al moreno-juguemos Aominecchi

-no

-¿Por qué?

-no voy a dejar solo a Kagami por ti

-entone que también juegue

-no seas tonto Kise, nos faltan personas

-mmm… ¿Dónde está Midorimacchi?

-probablemente en su cuarto, no he visto en todo el día

-Midorima es el tipo con quien esta Takao, ¿no?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-si

-¿Midorimacchi tiene novio?

-algo así

-esto lo tengo que ver-dijo el rubio corriendo a la habitación del adivino

-espera Kise…-el peliazul fue ignorado-yo también quiero molestarlo-grito el ojiazul corriendo tras de él

-oigan, no me dejen solo-grito Kagami uniéndose a la carrera

_:_:_:-:_:_:_::_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:::_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:._:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_::_::

Hi

Pues hasta aquí llega el capítulo, en esta semana hare un extra de la pareja más votada

Puede ser de cualquiera de estos:

KiyoHana

AkaFuri

MidoTaka

MuraHimu

KiKasa

Ustedes eligen. Sin más por ahora, me despido .

Reviews?


	16. extra 6(KiKasa)

Hi

Lo siento .reprobé 2 materias T-T y tuve que presentar exámenes de ellos para pasar, por eso no lo había podido subir.

Para colmo me dio varicela. Y debo estar encerrada en mi casa (me gusta estar en mi casa), pero tengo mucha comezón :/

Sin más que contar, que comience.

:_::_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_::_:

Se escuchaban gemidos y sollozos en la parte trasera del castillo. Un niño rubio lloraba desconsolado.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué soy tan inútil?"

El chico se había escondido de su padre. Se sentía horrible, su padre lo había maltratado delante de tantas personas, lo había llamado inútil, el rey lo había rechazado, ese era el motivo de su padre para tratarlo así. Y cuando su padre se enojaba era la persona más cruel del mundo, no le importaba dejar marcas en el cuerpo de su hijo. Según el solo así aprendería.

-¡Kise!

El pequeño se sobresalto

-¿Kasamatsu~san?-murmuro el pequeño

-¡Kise!-lo llamo con fuerza

-¡Kasamatsu~san!-le respondió

El niño conocía al mayor desde pequeño, siempre lo había querido mucho, aunque el otro solía golpearlo por las tonterías que hacia…cosa que volvió a suceder.

-ay-se quejó el rubio-Kasamatsu~san me dolió

-te lo mereces tonto, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevo buscándote?-le grito enojado el chico de 13 años que para su edad tenía un carácter horrible, eso es lo que pensaba Kise

-¿te envió mi padre?-pregunto con tristeza

-no

-entonces…-el niño mostro ilusión en sus ojos

Yukio volvió a golpearlo

-no te sientas feliz, hiciste que me preocupara, idiota

El más pequeño siempre se había sentido seguro con él, era bueno para consolarlo siempre que algo malo le pasaba. Aunque de forma un poca agresiva siempre terminaba haciendo que el rubio se sintiera mejor.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto sentándose al lado del otro

-mi papá…me llamo inútil

-eso no es raro, ¿Por qué lo hiso?

-le ofreció mi mano al rey Akashi pero él no quiso

-espera… ¿le ofreció tu mano?

-si

-pero tú apenas tienes 11 años-dijo el otro

-¿y?

-Akashi tiene 16

-lo se

-son 5 años, eso es mucha diferencia

-no es cierto

-claro que si

-no

-si, en especial porque eres casi un niño

-eso no tiene que ver

-claro que si

-Juliett tenía 13 y Romeo 18, es lo mismo

-pero es una historia estúpida, ellos se murieron 2 días después de haberse conocido

-no es una estúpida historia, yo podría haberme enamorado

-claro que no y lo sabes

-lo sé-dijo haciéndose ovillo-pero quería que papá estuviera orgulloso de mi-poso su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y sollozo de nuevo-¿Por qué soy tan inútil?

-Kise, no eres inútil, bueno si eres inútil pero no por eso y tu papá es un idiota

-pero tú dices que es fácil impresionar a un idiota

-es que es fácil impresionarte pero tu papá es otro tipo de idiota

-¿hay muchos tipos?

-sí, los tipos como tu son divertidos, de cierta forma, y los que son como tu papá, son los que todo el mundo odia

-espera… ¿me estás diciendo idiota?

-¿recién te estás dando cuenta?

El pequeño hiso un puchero y se volteo a otro lado

-tú también eres idiota Kasamatsu~san-dijo molesto

-Kise, ¿te irías a vivir conmigo?-pregunto con seriedad

-¿he?-pregunto confundido

-sí, quiero decir… tu sabes-contesto nervioso

-¿yo sé?-pregunto con inocencia

-ah, olvídalo-se levantó-mejor vámonos

-Yukio~san-lo llamo con fuerza

-¿q-que?-el chico no solía hablarle así

-si me voy a vivir contigo, ¿te casaras conmigo?-pregunto el pequeño

-¿c-casar?-el mayor se sonrojo

-si

Kasamatsu seguía sonrojado, ellos eran amigos nunca habían implicado nada más, y de pronto le estaba hablando de matrimonio. Bueno él había empezado con lo de vivir juntos pero no se refería a eso, ¿o sí?

-¿no quieres?

-no, no es eso, pero ¿estás seguro?

-¿de qué?

-¿de qué quieres pasar tu vida conmigo?-pregunto nervioso, y por su cabeza pasaba la pregunta "¡¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?, yo soy el mayor!"

-pero ya he pasado la mayoría de mi vida contigo

En eso el chico tenía razón, se conocían desde muy pequeños ya que sus "madres" eran amigos.

-sí pero…casados seria de otra forma

-¿Por qué?

Rayos a veces hablar con Kise era tan difícil

-porque seriamos pareja

-¿y?

-pues las parejas son…son…

-¿cariñosos y se besan?

-si

-¿y no podemos ser así?

-¿quieres besarme?-pregunto escandalizado, queriendo gritar pero logro contenerse

-si-contesto Kise con sinceridad

-¿en serio?-pregunto con un sonrojo aun mayor

-si

El rojo de la cara de Kasamatsu aumento intensamente. Kise se acercó a él, en ese tiempo median casi lo mismo (Kise era unos pocos centímetros más pequeño), lo sujeto por los hombros y se acercó.

-espera, espera, espera-dijo Yukio separándose-¿te gusto?

-si-contesto tímidamente

El mayor estaba confundido, siempre había querido proteger al rubio pero nunca había pensado más allá de eso. Y el menor se lo decía tan sinceramente que no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Kise!

Ambos se asustaron, era el padre de Kise. Este se alteró inmediatamente

-papá-pronuncio apenas audible para el otro

El pelinegro tomo al otro del brazo y se adentraron en el castillo pero por la parte de atrás, para evitar ver a la gente y al padre de Kise.

Se escondieron en la biblioteca. Kasamatsu tenía a Kise entre sus brazos, estaban escondidos en un rincón.

-Kasamatsu~san, ¿Por qué estamos escondidos?

-porque… ¿Por qué?-no lo había pensado, solo lo había hecho-porque no quería que tu padre te hiciera llorar de nuevo

Esta vez fue el rubio quien se sonrojo

-gracias, pero no podemos huir de él por siempre-murmuro

-yo te protegeré

Y con esa promesa se quedaron abrazados esperando que el tiempo se detuviera y nadie pudiera encontrarlos jamás.

_:_::_:_::_:_:_::_:_:_:::_:::_:_::::_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_::_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Fin

Los dejare hasta aquí

Si ya sé que parece KasaKi pero es Kikasa no se confundan

Reviews?


	17. extra 7(MuraHimu)

Hi, aquí informándoles de otro extra, debido a que la votación empato les traigo el MuraHimu

Lo sé, sean felices y ámenme XD.

_::_::_::_:::::::_:_:_:_:::::::_:_:_:_::::_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:::_:_:_:_:::_::_::_:_::::::::_:_:_:_:_:_:::_:_:::_

El pelinegro estaba recostado en la cama con Kagami se supone que se habían ido a dormir hace una hora pero no podía estaba pensando en el gigante que conoció recientemente, ¿no sería triste para el estar en un lugar nuevo donde no conocía a nadie? Himuro estaba realmente preocupado por él.

-¿Tatsuya?-pregunto el pelirrojo sentándose en la cama

-Taiga-susurro sentándose también

-¿no puedes dormir?-pregunto tallándose los ojos

A Himuro le parecía tierna la inocencia de Kagami. Siempre lo había cuidado como un hermano, lo quería mucho y lo cuidaba también.

-no te preocupes, no es nada-contesto sonriéndole-solo estaba pensando en algo

-¿pensando?

-si

-¿en qué?

-en…

-¿en?

Himuro se quedó, ¿Qué podía decirle?, no quería decirle que estaba pensando en el pelimorado.

-¿aun estas asustado por haberte perdido en el laberinto?- pregunto intranquilo

-si-mintió Himuro

-deja de pensar en eso

-lo hare, no me regañes

-nada de no me regañes, el día de hoy me asustaste muchísimo-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

-lo siento Taiga

-pero ya en serio, ¿en qué estás pensando?

Himuro se rio sabía que no podía engañar a Kagami, se conocían desde bastante tiempo.

-¿recuerdas al chico que me saco del laberinto?

-¿el tipo alto de cabello morado?

-si

-¿Qué tiene?

-no lo sé, siento que debo agradecerle de alguna forma pero no sé como

-no sé, ¿y si le das un beso?

-¿beso?

-sí, cuando mi tío hace algo que me hace feliz suelo darle un beso en la mejilla

-entonces, ¿lo beso?

-mi tío me sonríe cuando lo hago

-pero es distinto, ustedes son familia

-pero es una forma de agradecimiento, lo he visto en libros

-¿en qué libros?

-no lo sé, en algunos de la biblioteca

-¿debería hacerlo?

-sí, pero primero duerme, mañana lo discutiremos

Himuro asintió, se había decidido a hacerse amigo del grandote y también quería agradecerle, aunque la idea de Kagami no termino de convencerlo pensó que no perdería nada intentándolo, esa idea también había terminado por ponerlo nervioso. ¿Cómo reaccionaría el ojilila?

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron y desayunaron solos, al parecer Akashi había dicho que no quería que lo molestaran en todo el día.

-Qué raro, tampoco he visto a Furihata~san en todo el día-comento el pelirrojo una vez estando fuera del castillo

-tal vez se quedó dormido-se respondió el pelinegro

-tienes razón-de pronto se paró-¿Dónde buscamos al gigante?

-no lo sé, creí que tu tendrías alguna idea

-pues no

-entonces, ¿si fueras un gigante intimidante, atractivo e infantil, donde estarías?

-espera… ¿Cómo que atractivo?

-yo no dije eso

-lo hiciste

-bueno eso no importa, ¿Dónde estarías?-pregunto ocultando su sonrojo

-gigante, pero tonto

-yo no dije tonto-contesto

-pero lo es

-no es cierto

-Tatsuya, tampoco importa

-bien

-seria… ¿un guardia?

-pero ya vimos en el castillo

-pero en la entrada al reino no

Himuro asintió, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes?

-bien, el último en llegar es un tonto-dijo Kagami y posteriormente comenzó a correr

-¿Qué…espera Taiga, eso es trampa-grito siguiendo al otro

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegaron a la entrada, los dos estaban intentando recuperar la respiración.

-gane-dijo Himuro entrecortadamente

-hiciste trampa

-mira quien lo dice-miraron la gran puerta

Himuro estaba nervioso, su corazón latía fuertemente, sintió un sonrojo en su cara.

-Tatsuya, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Kagami al notar el cambio de actitud del otro

-sí, esto… ¿vendrás conmigo?

-¿yo?, olvídalo no quiero hacer mal tercio

-¿mal tercio?

-sí, tu sabes cuando uno se interpone en el camino de otros dos

-Taiga, creo que deberías dejar de leer novelas

Kagami se sonrojo, Himuro era el único que sabía eso

-cállate, ¿Por qué no vas y te reúnes con tu príncipe azul ya?

-que no es por eso, solo quiero darle las gracias

-era broma, de todos modos no sería tu príncipe azul, en todo caso, sería morado

-pero no es eso

-ya lo sé, ya me lo dijiste

-bien, entonces ven conmigo

-que no voy a ir contigo

-Taiga-se quejó-me da miedo ir solo

-¿Cuándo yo tenga que ir con un tipo a declararle mi amor iras conmigo?

-si-contesto-espera… yo no voy a hacer eso-le dijo molesto

-sí, lo que tú digas-el ojicarmín suspiro- pero vamos de una vez

-si-contesto-gracias Taiga

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Lo dejare hasta aquí

Espero que le haya gustado

Reviews?


	18. Chapter 11

Hola!

Escribí este capítulo después de mi examen de mate :/ fue muy estresante

Espero que les guste

_:_:_:_:_:_._:_._._:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:::_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_::_:

Midorima sintió el sol entrar por su ventana, abrió los ojos lentamente, tenía la costumbre de tallarse los ojos y proseguía a buscar sus lentes en el mueble junto a su cama; pero sintió sus brazos ocupados. Miro intentando distinguir algo, vio una mancha negra, después noto que era cabello.

"_no puede ser"_

Intento safar sus brazos, lo consiguió sin despertar al otro. Lentamente tomo sus lentes, se los puso y vio lo que temía.

-Takao-lo llamo un poco molesto, el nombrado lo ignoro-Takao-intento de nuevo

-mmm, Shin~chan- murmuro- 5 minutos más-dijo mientras se acurrucaba más en el pecho del peliverde

-nada de 5 minutos más-continuo molesto-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo en mi cama?-pregunto casi gritando

-quería dormir contigo-contesto el más bajo viéndolo a los ojos

-¿ha?

-sí, ¿estuvo mal?

-pero claro que…

-¡Midorimacchi!-entro un rubio al cuarto gritando el nombre de él otro

-¿Kise?

El rubio se quedó en la puerta sonriendo pero con un rostro que reflejaba confusión.

-no creí que dijeran la verdad-dijo sonriendo aún más-¡Midorimacchi tiene novio!-grito emocionado señalando a un pelinegro confundido

-¿Shin~chan?-pregunto viendo al rubio-¿Quién es?-se notaba celoso, cosa que a cierto peliverde le pareció adorable, claro que no lo diría.

-ah, lo siento por la confusión-dijo rascándose la cabeza, le extendió la mano-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kise Ryota, es un placer conocerte

Takao no correspondió al saludo, se aferró lo más que pudo a Midorima

-¿T-Takao?-el adivino estaba confundido, por lo regular (por lo menos lo que había visto el día anterior) el más pequeño era muy amistoso

-Takao Kazunari y…-el pelinegro dudo-y me casare con Shin~chan- dijo con tono posesivo sonrojándose y sonrojando aún más al ojiverde

-¿he?, ¿Cuándo nos lo ibas a decir Midorima?-pregunto un moreno que recién llegaba pero había alcanzado a escuchar las palabras del ojigris-¿no quieres invitarnos?

-¡Aomine!

-vaya, no creí que Takao fuera tan enserio-comento el otro recién llegado

-¡Kagami!

-y pensar que se conocieron ayer-dijo el peliazul

-cállate Ahomine no es lo que piensan-dijo el sonrojado adivino

-pero ya en serio, creía que la pareja para Midorimacchi no existía

-yo creí que Takao no tomaba a nadie en serio-comento el ojicarmín

-eso es porque he esperado a Shin~chan toda mi vida-dijo el de ojos grises

-¡kyaaa!-grito emocionado Kise

Todos lo miraron extrañados

"_¿Qué rayos?"-_fue lo que pensaron en conjunto

-eres tan lindo-Sin previo aviso Kise tomo a Takao (que por la confusión soltó al peliverde) y lo estrujo en sus brazos, cosa que hiso que cierto adivino se molestara pero su tsunderesismo no le permitió hacer nada.

-o-oí…suéltame-se quejó el otro

-cállate Takao tu eres igual-le dijo Kagami

-p-pero a él aun no lo conozco y creo que le gusta Shin~chan-dijo con seriedad esto último mientras veía al rubio con ojos de rencor

Kise comenzó a reír mientras bajaba al otro, el ojiverde se calmó un poco.

-para nada, Midorimacchi solo es un amigo, además ya tengo pareja y me mataría si me atrevo a engañarlo

-¿entonces no te interesa?

-nop

Esta vez Takao abrazo a Kise, cosa que molesto de nuevo al peliverde

-es un alivio, creí que no podía competir con alguien como tú-dijo el ojigris

-¿Cómo yo?-pregunto soltándose del abrazo

-sí, tu sabes… atractivo

Los tres que quedaban en la habitación tuvieron un pequeño shock, no pensaron que el pelinegro se fijara en las apariencias

-pero Takaocchi también es lindo

-¿tú crees?

-sí, apuesto a que Midorimacchi no podrá resistirse a tus encantos-dijo levantando su pulgar

El aludido tosió

-ya está bien, dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera-dijo

-¿lo ves?, ya está celoso-dijo Kise triunfante

-c-cállate no lo estoy-dijo a la defensiva el tsunde…adivino

"_lo esta"_

-bueno ya no tengo tiempo para jugar-continuo el ojiverde-tengo cosas que hacer-se levantó de la cama con su pijama de rayas-y quisiera vestirme para eso, así que todos fuera-dijo y procedió a sacarlos a todos

-moo Shin~chan, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tímido?-se quejo

-siempre ha sido así-le contesto Kise-por cierto Takaocchi íbamos a invitarlos a jugar Básquet pero ya que el tsundere se escondió, ¿te gustaría ir de compras conmigo?

-¿de compras?-pregunto el más bajo

-sí, pareces agradable y me gustaría hacerme tu amigo-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro

-b-bien, ¿Por qué no?

-espera Kise, ¿nos vas a dejar plantados?-pregunto el moreno señalándose a sí mismo y a Kagami

-está bien, vayamos todos, excepto Midorimacchi por sacarnos de su cuarto-dijo señalando la puerta

-es un trato-contesto Aomine-vayamos por Satsuki y el otro tipo

-Riko-dijo Kagami

-como sea-contesto sin darle importancia

-Bien, vayamos-dijo Kise mientras tomaba al ojigris de la muñeca-será divertido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El adivino estaba en su cuarto, se había acostado nuevamente en su cama

"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué el idiota de Takao me provoca esto?"

Se preguntaba a si mismo deprimiéndose más y más, él no quería enamorarse, le tenía miedo al amor. Siempre había pensado que no tendría que casarse, que podría morir viejo tal vez en la compañía de un gato o un perro, que sería feliz sin necesitar la compañía de nadie; y de la nada apareció ese chico, ese chico que desde el primer momento le había dicho que era especial para él, que decía que siempre lo había esperado, que le mostraba cariño cada que podía… y aun así Midorima se negaba a creer en él. Intentaba una y otra vez suprimir sus sentimientos, pero no podía, el chico estaba en su corazón y se abría paso con rapidez para poder ocupar el mayor espacio posible.

Su futuro con él era incierto, el adivino no podía ver nada que se relacionara con eso, aparecían imágenes borrosas que no podía descifrar, cosa que lo atemorizaba más, acaso estaría bien confiar en alguien que dice que te quiere…pero ¿y si era alguna especie de truco y terminaban lastimando su corazón?

El peliverde se sumergió más y más en sus pensamientos. Su corazón deseaba creer en Takao pero sus pensamientos le decían una y otra vez que podría resultar mal y él le tenía pavor a eso.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Reviews?

El próximo capítulo será cap. normal o extra?

Y si es extra que parejita será?

Díganme lo que quieran presionando el botón de abajo, es gratis XD

Por ahora me despido

Bye bye by


	19. Chapter 12

No tengo nada que decir así que… que comience el capitulo

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Los 6 habían salido de compras, dos iban ignorándose, dos hablando y los otros dos…uno hablaba y el otro trataba de ignorarlo

-¿y que vamos a comprar?-pregunto Takao a Kise, cambiándole el tema de conversación

-no lo sé, lo que sea, era una excusa para salir a platicar y conocer al novio de Midorimacchi-contesto feliz

-gracias, supongo que es un honor-contesto Takao-¿y tú tienes novio?

-sí, algo así

-¿algo así?

-es difícil de explicar

-oh, está bien

…..

-…

-…

-…

-…

…

-entonces, ¿desde cuándo conoces a Kagami?-pregunto el pelirosa a un castaño que iba a su lado

-…

-ah, Akashi debe ser un buen rey

-…

…..

Cada dos iban en una distinta conversación (?)

Kagami se distrajo cuando vio unos tenis, Aomine inmediatamente se dio cuenta de esto

-¿Quieres ir a ver?

-¿he?

-los tenis

-ah, yo…

-¡oí! Kise

-¿Qué Aominecchi?

-voy a ver algo con Kagami, nos reunimos luego-le dijo tomando al pelirrojo del brazo

-bien, hasta luego Kagamicchi

-yo también voy-dijo el castaño

-Riko, yo también voy contigo-le dijo un pelirosa

-tú no te metas-le contesto

-pero yo quiero estar contigo-le dijo quejándose

-cállate-dijo con un sonrojo en su rostro-no digas eso

-pero es la verdad-dijo quedando muy cerca de su cara

El castaño no sabía que hacer sentía su cara arder más y más

Takao y Kise solo lo estaban viendo, tenían un leve sonrojo, no se atrevían ni a pronunciar una palabra, solo querían ver en que terminaban esos tortolitos. De pronto Kise se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Dónde está Kagamicchi?-pregunto Kise

-¿eh?-preguntaron el pelinegro y el pelirosa

-Kagamicchi y Aominecchi no están

Los cuatro voltearon a todos lados pero ninguno los encontró

-ese imbécil-dijo Riko emitiendo un aura de maldad a su alrededor-lo matare-dijo comenzando a correr

-¡espera Riko, ni siquiera sabes en donde están!-grito el pelirosa tratando de alcanzarlo-rayos, yo también los veré luego, debo encontrar a Dai~chan antes que él-les dijo los dos restantes para luego seguir al castaño

-supongo que solo quedamos tu y yo-dijo Kise-¿quieres un yogurt?

-sí, ¿Por qué no?-dijo Takao-no quiero unirme a la persecución

-sí, yo tampoco

…..

-tú no te metas-pronuncio un castaño enojado

Aomine aprovecho la distracción, tomo a Kagami (cubriéndole la boca) y corrió hacia la tienda de deportes

-¿Qué estás haciendo Ahomine?-dijo el pelirrojo una vez que el otro lo soltó

-no quería que molestaran

-regresare

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso te da miedo estar conmigo?-pregunto mostrándole una sonrisa sensual

Kagami se sonrojo

-c-claro que no

-está bien, entonces compremos esos tenis-dijo señalándole un par

-esos me gustan

-lo sé, tengo buen ojo-dijo viendo a Kagami de arriba hacia abajo

-si-le contesto sin darse cuenta de la forma en que el otro lo miraba

Se probaron varios pares pero al final Kagami termino comprando los que en un principio le había señalado Aomine y este había tomado unos que Kagami había escogido para él.

-¿y ahora qué?

-no lo se

Enfrente había un sitio donde vendían hamburguesas

-¿quieres comer?

-sí, pero tu invitas-le contesto el pelirrojo

-claro que no, invitas tu

Al final dividieron la cuenta a la mitad (aunque cierto ojicarmín comió más). Disfrutaron con bromas que se hacían entre ellos, incluso llegaron a reír juntos.

Se sentían bien con su respectiva compañía

…..

-entonces Midorimacchi se veía tan ridículo con ese sombrero de panda

-jajaja, para de solo imaginármelo siento que mi estómago va a reventar

-sí y una vez tuvo que usar un cubre bocas de rana

-¿en serio?

-si

-jajaja, ¿Cómo era la rana?

-sí, era verde y tenía una gran sonrisa con la lengua de fuera

-jajaja la rana sonreía por él

-jajaja no lo había pensado así

Los dos chicos estaban riendo a carcajadas en una cafetería, disfrutando un yogurt con cereal

-mmm, este yogurt es delicioso

-lo sé, siempre que vengo trato de comprar algo de esto

-es genial debería llevarle un poco a Shin~chan

-por cierto, ¿Cómo te enamoraste de él?

-pues… ¿a primera vista?

-¿a primera vista?

-bueno más bien el destino

-¿el destino?

-veras en el reino hay un adivino muy bueno, ha estado ahí desde hace mucho tiempo, la verdad yo nunca me había preocupado por el futuro, bueno era un niño, entonces un día vi a dos chicos besándose, estaban en la biblioteca del rey, a partir de entonces comencé a preguntarme muchas cosas: ¿algún día alguien me besaría así?, ¿eso era lo que llamaban amor?, ¿yo tendría alguien a quien amar?; cosas así, un día me decidí y le pregunte a Hanamiya~san, así se llama el adivino, él me dio la descripción de como seria esa persona a la cual amaría y en cuanto lo vi supe que era Shin~chan

-vaya, pero ¿no es algo extraño solo confiar en el destino?

-lo sé pero siento que yo y el realmente podríamos…-dijo sonrojándose mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-lo entiendo-le contesto Kise

-gracias, supongo que es raro que alguien me crea, incluso se lo conté a Shin~chan

-¿y que dijo?-pregunto el rubio con cierto brillo en los ojos

-nada

-¿nada?

-se sonrojo, se lo dije y lo abrace

-¡kya! Takaocchi y Midorimacchi sonrojados y abrazándose debe una de las cosas más bonitas que alguien pueda ver-grito emocionado

-oí, me estas avergonzando

-lo siento

-jeje, supongo que tú también te verías lindo abrazando a alguien

-¿eh?

-si

El más alto se sonrojo

-y-yo abrazando a Kasamatsu

-¿Kasamatsu?-pregunto Takao, esperando obtener su venganza

Kise suspiro

-así se llama mi "persona"-contesto haciendo comillas en el aire

-oí, no te burles

-jajá lo siento

-entonces Kasamatsu

-yo y el tenemos una relación extraña

-¿Por qué?

-pues somos novios desde hace ya algún tiempo pero…

-¿pero?

-por más que lo intento él no quiere que nuestra relación avance

-…-Takao tenía la confusión en su rostro

-me refiero a que nosotros no…

-ah, ¿no?, ¿Cuántos años llevan juntos?

-unos 4 años siendo novios y unos 15 conociéndonos

-¿tanto?

-SIP

-wow

-pero él no quiere ceder

-entonces tú quieres ser el de arriba

-pues si

-¿y él?

-no lo sé, no me lo dice, solo dice que no

-pues no deberías presionarlo

-ya sé que está mal pero… yo quiero que sienta mi amor

-no lo sé, ¿Qué tal un afrodisiaco?

-¿Qué?-grito el rubio

-no grites

-me mataría-dijo con cara de susto

-ah, pero no tiene que enterarse de que usaste algo

-no, me niego prefiero esperar

-ok, lo que tú digas

-¿acaso tu planeas usar eso en Midorimacchi?-pregunto Kise indiscretamente

-no

-pues yo tampoco

-ok pues olvídalo, solo fue una loca idea que me llego de pronto

-¿Qué hare con él?

-no retomes el tema

-lo siento, pero es de lo quería quejarme con Momocchi pero él se fue-dijo lagrimeando- apuesto a que él tendría un buen consejo

-oí, no desprecies mis consejos-se quejó Takao-¿entonces por qué no solo lo llevas a un lugar romántico y dejas que ahí se desborde la pasión poco a poco?

Al rubio se l ilumino el rostro

-eres un genio Takaocchi, hare eso de inmediato-dijo dejando dinero y levantándose rápidamente

-esp… Kise

Demasiado tarde el otro había salido corriendo mientras gritaba algo como "prepárate Kasamatsu allá voy"

-ah, supongo que debo buscar a los demás-dijo sonriendo un poco-espero que tengas suerte Kise

_::_:_:_:-._:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Reviews?


	20. Chapter 13

Holi!

Continuamos con esto XD

Espero que sea de su agrado

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:-._:_:_:-.-._:_:_:::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Llevaban un rato buscando al pelirrojo y al peliazul

-¿Dónde diablos se metieron?-pregunto un castaño muy molesto

-si solo los buscas con la mirada dudo que los encuentres

-tu cállate

-no tienes que ser tan grosero

-yo soy como quiero

El pelirosa dio un suspiro, llevaban por lo menos 2 horas buscando a los chico y no podían encontrarlos; culpaba al castaño ya que ni siquiera se molestaba en entrar a los puestos solo los buscaba por los pasillos, había intentado convencerlo de entrar a alguno y preguntar por ellos pero el más bajo se negaba, este creía que solo quería hacerlo para distraerlo.

-por lo menos déjame comprar una bebida

-nadie te obligo a venir

-te comprare una

-no me convencerás con eso

El pelirosa se detuvo de pronto y el castaño al ver esto lo imito

-¿Qué pasa?

-creo que los vi entrar ahí-dijo señalando un restaurante

-¿seguro?

-si

-vamos

Los 2 entraron al restaurante e inmediatamente les dieron una mesa y les sirvieron comida, era curry con papas, les sirvieron bebidas, los meseros hicieron esto en solo segundos así que los chicos no pudieron hacer nada para impedirlo.

-pero no ordenamos nada-intento objetar el mayor

-¿no es de su agrado?-pregunto el mesero, que tenía los ojos cerrados

-no es eso…

-qué bueno que les guste, disfrútenlo-dijo el sonriente mesero y se fue

-¿Qué rayos…

-no lo sé, ese tipo me dio escalofríos

-a mí también, no abrió los ojos para nada

-si

-…

-…

-¿tienes hambre?

-si

-…

-solo le daré una probada-dijo el castaño tomando una cuchara

Momoi solo lo observo y se sonrojo al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de él otro.

-esta delicioso-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos

-¿enserio?-pregunto el chico tratando de ocultar su sorpresa de ver al otro sonreír

-si-el más pequeño tomo otra cucharada y se la acerco a la boca al más alto- pruébalo

Momoi solo atino a sonrojarse más, ese chico era adorable, obedeció sus órdenes.

-¿Qué tal?

-es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida-dijo sonriendo también

Ambos chicos se quedaron ahí a disfrutar su comida.

….

-oye Aomine

-si

-¿Qué le dijiste a ese tipo?

-nada

-entonces ¿Por qué le diste dinero?

-para deshacerme de alguien

El pelirrojo puso cara de terror

-¿le pagaste para matar a alguien?

El moreno comenzó a carcajearse

-¿Qué…por qué te ríes?

-es que…jajá…no puedo…

-deja de reírte-lo regaño el ojicarmín sonrojado

-está bien-contesto el moreno limpiándose las lágrimas-no le pague para matar a nadie

-¿entonces?

-le di dinero para que distrajera a alguien

-¿a alguien?, ¿a quién?

-ya lo sabrás

-¿y ahora a dónde vamos?

-no lo sé, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-¿y si nos vamos?, ya me canse de estar entre tanta gente

-está bien, llamare a Satsuki

-y yo a…Takao

-¿no llamaras al pequeño?

-no, si le digo que me voy contigo…

-entiendo

…

*ring*

-bueno

*-Takao

-¿Kagami?

*-escucha…mmm…

-te escucho

*-yo…amm

-Kagami creí que tu tío te había enseñado a hablar

*-no te burles…yo ammm…me voy con Aomine

-…

*-…

-picaron, ¿y dices que no te gusta?

*-yo no te dije eso

-entonces si te gusta

*-¡Takao!

-entiendo, entiendo, no es necesario gritar-el pelinegro suspiro-¿estas seguro?

*-¿de que?

-¿de irte solo con Aomine?

*-…

-Akashi dijo que…

*-ya se lo que dijo, no es necesario que lo repitas

-pero estoy preocupado…

*-no es necesario, ya no soy un niño

-Kagami

*-estoy bien solo

*bip *bip

-me colgó-dijo Takao para si-supongo que me tendre que ir solo, los otros dos tmbien deben tener una cita-el chico suspiro-ojala hubiéramos invitado a Shin~chan

El pequeño comenzó a caminar, dio vueltas por aquí y por alla. Hasta que lo reconocio

-me perdi-dijo con depresión

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_._.-

Lo siento se que es corto pero no he tenido tiempo para escribir

T-T debo estudiar para un examen

Odio los exámenes

Al rato subiré un extra que escribi en casa de mi tia… policía, que me hace estudiar como si no hubiese un mañana (lo escribi cuando fue a comprar comida)

Reviews?


	21. extra 8(KiyoHana)

Lo prometido es deuda

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

"_no debí ayudarlo, ¿Por qué rayos lo hice?"_ –pensaba el adivino de cabello negro recostado en su cama

-Hanamiya-escucho que lo llamaron

"_maldición, él otra vez"_\- no quería verlo más así que decidió ignorarlo

-Hanamiya-lo llamo otra vez

El nombrado no contesto

*clic

Nuestro pelinegro se sorprendió, volteo y vio la puerta abriéndose

-¿Hanamiya?-pregunto un chico castaño asomando la cabeza

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto el adivino sentándose-para empezar, ¿Cómo entraste?

-con esto-le contesto el chico señalando una llave-me la dio Akashi

"_ese maldito"_

-¿y qué quieres?-pregunto molesto

-quería verte-contesto con simpleza

-¿eh?

El castaño le sonrió y se acercó a el

-solo quería verte

-…-el pelinegro no sabía que contestar, ¿acaso era idiota?

-me gusta verte-dijo el más alto quitándole unos mechones de la cara-me gustas Hanamiya-continuo, mirándolo a los ojos

-Eres un imbécil-contesto cruzando los brazos

-¿eh?, ¿Por qué?

-porque yo lo digo-dijo levantándose

…

_**Una semana antes**_

-rayos, pesa mucho- se quejaba el pelinegro

Llego al castillo, no había nadie, no era nada raro ya que a Akashi no le gustaba tener muchos sirvientes, no confiaba en ellos. Hanamiya llevo al chico a su cuarto, lo recostó en su cama.

El otro abrió los ojos, jadeaba.

-oí, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Hanamiya_"_no imbécil, no está bien, por algo estaba tirado en la calle_"_se arrepintió de su pregunta

El chico no contesto estaba sudando y jadeando, miró fijamente al pelinegro unos segundos y después volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-lo que me faltaba, el idiota se desmayó de nuevo-dijo Makoto para si

El pelinegro era experto en medicina, lo había aprendido por Kagami ya que si algo malo le pasaba al pequeño, Akashi comenzaría una masacre.

Le tomo la temperatura al otro y comenzó a usar sus conocimientos médicos para curarlo.

*toc, toc

-adelante-contesto Hanamiya

El adivino no volteo a ver quién era, estaba concentrado ayudando al chico en su cama.

-Makoto, ¿Quién es el?-le pregunto cierto pelirrojo

"_maldita sea tenía que ser Akashi"_

-no lo se

El rey levanto una ceja interrogante

-solo lo encontré en la calle

-me estás diciendo que trajiste a un perfecto desconocido que encontraste en la calle a mi castillo en donde está mi sobrino al que bien este tipo podría hacerle daño porque no tienes la más mínima idea de quien es-dijo Akashi obviamente molesto

-emmm… ¿sí?

-Makoto…-comenzó con un tono amenazante

Hanamiya sintió un escalofrió

-a…agua-pidió el desconocido

El adivino se apresuró a dársela, olvidando a Akashi por un segundo, el castaño la tomo y volvió a quedarse dormido

-¿acaso no se puede quedar más de 10 segundos despierto?

El rey tosió recordándole su presencia

-prometo que no te dará problemas, y si intenta algo malo yo mismo lo acabare-dijo Makoto al de ojos bicolor

-esto es raro

-¿Qué cosa?

-tu ayudando a alguien-respondió el rey

-lo sé, pero algo me dice que tengo que ayudarlo

-¿tu instinto?

-si

-bien, entonces no me meteré, pero si da problemas…

-yo me responsabilizare

-eso espero-dijo el rey para luego salir

….

_**En la actualidad**_

-¡Hanamiya!-grito el castaño

-déjame en paz-grito el pelinegro corriendo

-¿Por qué corres?-grito persiguiendo al otro

-¿Por qué me persigues?-pregunto corriendo más rápido

-porque saliste corriendo-le contesto intentando alcanzarlo

-cállate, deja de seguirme, te matare-le contesto corriendo aún más rápido

-¡Hanamiya!

Corrieron por todo el castillo, Makoto ya estaba cansado pero no iba a dejar que el otro lo alcanzara

"maldición"

Se le estaban acabando las fuerzas, estaban cerca del laberinto así que se adentró en él, se ocultó en un callejón sin salida, conocía el laberinto como la palma de su mano, después de todo él lo había diseñado para la diversión de Akashi. Se sentó en el piso exhausto

Intento calmar su respiración. A buena hora se le había ocurrido correr, no era para menos, el otro había intentado besarlo, lo tenía prácticamente acorralado, así que el otro le dio un puñetazo y huyo de ahí

-¿Por qué carajo Salí corriendo?-se quejó-debí golpearlo más

Comenzó a pensar en Kiyoshi, si así se llamaba el castaño, en cuando despertó, cuando Akashi decidió que le agradaba, cuando el chico le sonrió por primera vez, cuando conoció a los niños y ellos se encariñaron rápido con el (todos menos Murasakibara),en como siempre lo molestaba, en cuando comenzó a odiarlo; todos esos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza. Estaba tan cansado que termino quedándose dormido en el suelo

Cuando despertó ya estaba oscuro, se levantó del suelo, le dolían las piernas

-Buen trabajo Makoto ahora te dolerán mañana-se regañó el solo

Salió del laberinto y fue a su cuarto, asegurándose de no toparse con Kiyoshi en el camino, pero cuando llego encontró al castaño durmiendo en su cama. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-dolió, ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué?, ¿Qué rayos haces en mi cama?

-te estaba esperando-contesto el chico sentándose en la cama del otro

-no me importa, ya es tarde vete a tu cuarto

-pero…

-pero nada, voy a tomar un baño y cuando regrese más te vale que no estés aquí-dijo metiéndose a la ducha con una toalla

Se refresco y cuando salió el otro ya no estaba ahí, miro el reloj eran las 2 de la mañana. Se puso cómodo y se recostó en su cama, está listo para dormir pero sintió un aroma que le llamo la atención. Se dio cuenta que era su almohada, olía igual que Kiyoshi

"ese imbécil"-tomo la almohada dispuesto a tirarla a algún lugar lejos del pero se detuvo, suspiro-"bueno, supongo que no huele mal"

Makoto se sonrojo, abrazo la almohada y continúo oliéndola hasta que se durmió

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Ta~da

Les gusto?

Reviews?


	22. especial (1-4) Kikasa

Bien!

Después de tanto tiempo estoy de regreso

Sin más preámbulos porque los veo ansiosos, que comience el capitulo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡ESTUPIDO KISE!

Kasamatsu y Kise habían peleado, y el rubio en vez de afrontar las consecuencias huyo, probablemente al reino de Aomine

-Maldita sea-Kasamatsu no había dejado de maldecir a Kise

…

_La noche anterior_

-Kasamatsu, tengamos sexo~~~~~~-el rubio saliendo de ducharse se había ido encima de él pelinegro

-K-Kise-el otro estaba sonrojado-deja de decir estupideces

-¿he?, pero yo quiero hacerlo-dijo haciendo un puchero, se acercó al oído del otro-te haré sentir bien-susurro con voz seductora y lamio su oreja

Kasamatsu se sonrojo aún más (si esto era posible), empujo al de ojos dorados

-no

-¿Por qué no?

-tu eres un niño

-¿ha?, ¿de que estas hablando?-Kise estaba confundido-tengo 18

Estaba en lo cierto, pero a pesar de todo lo que ellos habían pasado juntos y de que incluso eran pareja, Kasamatsu aun veía a Kise como un niño. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a hacer que le doliera la cabeza

-Kasamatsu-el rubio sujeto sus manos intentando hacer que se calmara, pero esto asusto al pelinegro, el cual termino dándole un golpe sin querer, el golpe termino tirando al de ojos dorados de la cama

Kise tenía una marca en la mejilla, pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos

-Kasamatsu, lo siento-se limpió el rostro, se levantó y salió corriendo

…..

_En el presente_

Kasamatsu estaba lavando la ropa, a pesar de que Kise era rico (también de dinero ¬/¬), a él no le gustaba que nadie tocara su ropa, Y no le gustaba ser inútil por lo cual también odiaba tener servidumbre a pesar de que Kise insistía

-haaa-suspiro-a pesar de todo no puedo dejar de pensar en él

Intento imaginarse a sí mismo y a Kise teniendo reacciones, su cara se sonrojo.

-no, de ninguna manera, él es un niño aun

"no, no es verdad"

-estúpido cerebro, no discutas conmigo

"si no fueras tan idiota, no tendría porque discutir contigo"

-buen punto

"ambos abemos que Kise ya es un hombre"

-…

"pero tú tienes miedo"

-Es solo que… es extraño imaginarnos así

"tienes miedo de que Kise te lastime, pero él es muy amable, él no se atrevería a hacerlo"

-lo sé, pero…

"aun tienes miedo"

-haaa-suspiro nuevamente-estúpidas discusiones conmigo mismo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno hasta aquí el primer especial Kikasa de 4

Espero que les guste

Reviews?


	23. especial (2-4) Kikasa

Aquí la siguiente parte del especial

Nota: recuerden que están en la biblioteca del castillo de Akashi

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kise corría de regreso a casa, llevaba alrededor de 10 minutos (debió usar un auto, pero como estaba tan emocionado solo pensó en correr). Quería ver a Kasamatsu, tenía que hablar con él.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse pronto llovería

"espero que ese idiota no vaya a mojarse"- pensó Kasamatsu mirando la ventana

Sonó un trueno, y pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo

El rubio se apresuró pero fue inevitable esquivar la lluvia, no le importo mojarse, solo quería darse prisa, llegar lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieran

…

**_(Hace 5 años)_**

Kasamatsu y Kise se habían ocultado en la biblioteca del palacio, el pelinegro sabía que en algún momento tendrían que salir e irse pero también que en cuanto el padre de Kise los encontrara le iba a propinar una paliza al menor, quería protegerlo y no sabía cómo. El tiempo se había ido volando ninguno pensaba en separase del otro deseaban estar juntos para siempre sin saber que ambos lo pensaban, se amaban sin saberlo.

De pronto escucharon pasos que se acercaban a su escondite, se aferraron aun mas, se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un castaño que se sorprendió de la presencia de los otros

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto con temor

-…-ninguno contesto

-si no dicen nada tendré que decirle a Akashi~sama-dijo intentando parecer amenazante

-espera, no lo hagas-imploro el rubio levantándose-por favor-lo miro con ojos suplicantes, sujetando al castaño del brazo

-lo siento pero es mi trabajo

-por favor-insistió el rubio

-está bien-el mayor suspiro-primero explíquenme su situación

Así lo hicieron, el mayor de los 3 asintió, había comprendido la situación de inmediato

-de acuerdo, los ayudare

-¿enserio?-preguntaron los dos menores

-pero sepan que estoy corriendo un peligro grande, si Akashi~sama se entera lo más probable es que terminemos muy mal los 3, por cierto mi nombre es Furihata Kouki

-oh cierto, Kasamatsu Yukio-dijo el pelinegro ofreciéndole su mano al castaño

-y yo soy Kise Ryota-dijo el rubio imitando a Kasamatsu

-bien, supongo que por ahora puedo ocultarlos en mi casa-dijo pensativo-obviamente tenemos que salir de aquí a escondidas-prosiguió

Kasamatsu y Kise pensaron que sería difícil salir de ahí sin que alguien los viera, pues los castillos solían tener bastante seguridad, estaban bastante equivocados, el lugar estaba prácticamente desierto

-¿Cómo es posible que no haya nadie?-pregunto Yukio

-tengo entendido que el rey prácticamente odia a las personas-respondió Kouki con timidez

El rubio se asustó, si el rey odia a las personas por supuesto también los odiaría y más por esconderse en su reino sin permiso.

Llegaron a la casa de Furihata, era un poco pequeña pero podían instalarse ahí

-sé que no es mucho, pero espero que les pueda servir

-muchas gracias-dijo Kise

-por ahora les sugiero que duerman iré a arreglar la biblioteca, me asegurare de que nadie se dé cuenta que estaban ahí-dijo y se fue de inmediato

-parece un buen tipo

-sí, durmamos Kise fue un día muy agotador

-está bien

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado

Ciao

Reviews?


	24. especial (3-4) Kikasa

Holaaa!

Hay alguien aquí con vida (inserta imagen del titanic)

Lamento no haber podido actualizar en mucho tiempo pero he estado ocupada bien mis papeles para ingresar a la universidad

Continuare con esto pero no puedo prometerles que sea muy a menudo

Aun así gracias a los que han continuado siguiendo este fanfic

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kise abrió los ojos lentamente, se había quedado dormido en la misma cama que Kasamatsu, lo observo durante un rato, le gustaba ver la paz que emanaba de su rostro, todo se sentía más tranquilo teniéndolo a su lado.

-así que ya despertaste-le dijo una voz tras el

El rubio volteo lentamente para evitar despertar al pelinegro, se encontró con un castaño que le dedicaba una sonrisa

-buenos días, Furihata~san- saludo cortésmente el pequeño

-¿dormiste bien?

-si

-bien, desayunemos, parece que Kasamatsu~san aun está cansado

-sí, será mejor que duerma un poco más- Kise se levantó y siguió al castaño hasta la cocina

Desayunaron pacíficamente, Kise pensó que Furihata cocinaba bien pero Kasamatsu cocinaba mejor; de pronto llamaron a la puerta, el castaño le hiso una seña al menor para que se escondiera, el otro asintió y se ocultó en la alacena

-Buen día Furihata

-Buen día Reo~san

-Akashi quiere que vayas a verlo

-¡¿he?! , ¡¿Por qué?!

-¿y yo que voy a saber?, solo ve

-e-está bien, iré de inmediato

-como sea

Se escuchó que la puerta se cerró, Kise salió de su escondite cuidadosamente

-¿Furihata~san?

-Kise-llamo Kasamatsu, el ruido lo había despertado

Los tres se reunieron en la sala, todos lucían preocupados por la llamada del rey

-esto no significa nada bueno-exclamo el pelinegro-tal vez ya sabe que estamos aquí y quiere ejecutarte por traidor-a veces su paranoia asustaba a Kise

-no, estoy seguro que debe tratarse de otro cosa-aseguro el castaño tratando de sonar confiable-no se preocupen todo estará bien-dijo intentando calmarlos

Los menores intentaron creer en él, aunque no lo hacían del todo.

Furihata se cambió y fue a ver al rey.

-¿crees que este bien?-pregunto el rubio, pues había sido un largo rato desde que el castaño se había marchado

-no te preocupes, tal vez solo lo pusieron a acomodar algo-contesto el pelinegro-ya verás que vuelve pronto-aseguro

Aunque Kasamatsu parecía estar tranquilo por dentro estaba de lo más nervioso

Los voy a dejar con la incógnita

Bye bye by~


End file.
